


Between Lies

by SweetMemories1998



Series: Gruvia Royal AU [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alvarez Teikoku Hen | Alvarez Empire Arc (Fairy Tail), Arranged Marriage, Avatar Arc (Fairy Tail), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gajevy - Freeform, Gruvia - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Love Triangles, Nalu - Freeform, Princess Juvia, StingYu, Zeref x Juvia, jerza - Freeform, mission, royal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetMemories1998/pseuds/SweetMemories1998
Summary: Dangerous missions; arranged marriages; love triangles. Juvia's life as a princess turns out to be far more interesting than she'd expected. Finding herself engaged to none other than Zeref, she struggles with old feelings once Gray returns. With everyone's lives at stake, will she choose to follow her heart? (Gruvia/Zeref x Juvia/Stingyu) (minor Jerza/Gale) (Royal AU) (Alvarez Arc) (Part 2)





	1. Masks

**Hello, everyone! How're you all doing?**

**I am super excited now that I'm finally posting this story! It's been in my head for ages and I am really glad I've managed to finally write it down.**

**I'm sure many of you have wondered about a Gruvia Royal AU or maybe even wrote it. Well, this one will surely be a lot different.**

**A few things you should know before reading this chapter:**

**1-This story is a sequel to Between Identities, so most events that took place there will be important/mentioned.**

**2-The main ships in this story will be Gruvia and Stingyu, but you can count on some Gajevy and Jerza too.**

**3-This story will follow the events of the final season, so there might be SPOILERS.**

**4-Mature content and scenes with violence and death will be included** **in some chapters** **.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Crocus, April X792**

Juvia Lockser arrived at the palace around 10 am, escorted by Colonel Arcadios. He placed his helmet on her so she wouldn't be recognized, knowing it was best. They entered the grand doors and followed the corridors until the king's office, where he was currently sitting on the couch while looking at his ex wife's painting.

"Father?" Juvia called in a low whisper and he immediately stood up.

"Juliet. Are you alright?" He'd been worried, seeing as she'd decided to only use the earrings in case of an emergency.

"No, I'm not." She decided not to lie while removing the helmet.

"What happened?" Toma motioned towards the couch and she walked towards it, sitting down with a sigh.

While he excused Arcadius with a nod, she explained what had happened. "Gray left me."

"He did what?" The king yelled, now angry.

"I don't know why, but I can't help but feel like he's been pretending everything was okay." She sighed, trying to hold back tears. "Maybe he never forgave me for what I did and was just waiting for the perfect opportunity to get revenge."

"That bastard!" Toma shook his head, disbelief crossing his face. "I am so sorry."

"It's okay." Juvia gave a small smile. "Once he was gone, it put things into perspective. I realised that I was foolish to reject my real family."

He smiled and took her hand in his. "I'm glad you've decided to join us, but is that truly what you want?"

It took her a while to answer, but once she looked at the painting of her mother and then back to the kind man by her side, she knew. "I'm sure."

"Wonderful." Toma's smile brightened and he brought his arms around her for a hug, to which she replied.

Once they pulled apart, he stood up and extended a hand. "Come now, there is much to do."

"What exactly do I have to do?" Juvia wondered, a little afraid. She had no idea what becoming Princess Juliet truly meant when she'd made the decision.

"The first thing on our list is to tell Hisui. She's been occupied with a meeting today, but it should be finished by now." They linked arms and he led her towards Hisui's chambers, where a familiar person awaited.

* * *

Upon arriving there, Juvia could hear a familiar voice, but she wasn't sure who it belonged to. After the king knocked a few times and Hisui opened the door, she entered the large room.

"Oh, Juliet. I am so glad to see you." The jade haired princess wasted no time in hugging her tightly, clearly worried.

"Juliet?" There was a whisper, but they missed it.

"It's good to see you too." Juvia took comfort in her sister's arms and it actually made her feel a bit better.

"What happened? Did Gray do something?" Hisui asked as soon as they pulled apart and she noticed the former's somber face.

"He left me." Juvia said and her eyes widened.

"How dare he?" Anger immediately build inside her. "Abandoning my sister like that? He will pay."

"Sister?" Widened eyes stared at the two sisters.

"It wasn't his fault." Juvia defended the man she loved. "He just couldn't live with the person who killed his father anymore."

"That's no excuse." Hisui shook her head, but before she could say more, King Toma interfered.

"And who might you be?" He turned to the person that she'd previously been talking to.

"Yukino?" Juvia answered, staring at Sabertooth's mage in surprise.

"I called her because I needed to discuss a matter regarding the Celestial World." Hisui explained.

"I should go." Yukino said, realizing she shouldn't be there anymore.

"I'm afraid you cannot." King Toma shook his head, surprising all.

"What do you mean, father?" Hisui asked, confused.

"She heard too much and now she knows Juliet's true identity." He sighed. "She can't leave this palace."

"What?" Yukino looked between the three royals in confusion.

"That's ridiculous." Juvia said, shaking her head. "I don't mind that she knows."

"I don't think you understand, dear." Toma eyed her, determined. "No one can know who you are. In fact, once I announce your return as Juliet, we'll use a spell to conceal your identity so that not even your closest friends will realize you are actually Juvia Lockser."

"You didn't tell me about that." Juvia bit her lip, now unsure.

"It won't last forever." Hisui reassured her.

"Only until it's safe." The king said. "After all, Fairy Tail has many enemies, so if one of them were to find out that you are a member of Fiore's royal family, it might be dangerous for all of us."

"I'm not an enemy of Fairy Tail." Yukino joined in the conversation. "I mean, I was during the Games, but we're on good terms now. Aren't we?"

"Yes." Juvia nodded. "I trust Yukino."

"It doesn't matter." Toma was still unconvinced. "I can't take any risks, so she will have to stay here until further notice."

"So you're taking her hostage?" The water mage was incredulous.

"Nothing like that." Hisui shook her head. "She won't be put in prison or anything. She'll just have to stay in the castle." Turning to her somewhat friend, she offered a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry, Yukino."

"It's alright." The Sabertooth mage sighed. "I understand."

"We'll provide you with a comfortable life as long as you stay in the palace." King Toma assured her. "Anything you may need, you can ask our servants."

"My friends…I'd like to talk to them." He nodded, albeit reluctantly.

"You may send them a letter, which will be looked over by Darton, of course." Yukino sighed again. This was definitely not what she'd been expecting when Hisui had asked her to come to the palace.

* * *

Later that day, Juvia decided to pay Yukino a visit in the latter's newly arranged room. After knocking on the door a few times, it wasn't long before the celestial mage answered.

"I'm sorry." The water mage said as soon as she entered the room.

"It's not your fault." Yukino offered a smile.

"The last thing I wanted was to cause anyone harm, but…" She interrupted.

"It's okay, Juvia. I understand." Sighing, the bluenette looked around the room.

"Is it comfortable enough? Do you need anything?" Yukino shook her head.

"No, it's fine." Sensing her unhappiness, Juvia frowned.

"You don't seem fine." She pointed out. "What's bothering you?"

The celestial mage sighed."It's just…Sting and I were finally in a good place, but now that I'm here and can't talk to him anymore…"

"Oh. Were the two of you together?" The water mage wondered.

"Yes, actually." A blush colored Yukino's cheeks. Thinking about the day her relationship with Sting had finally taken the next step, she smiled.

* * *

**October 7th, X791**

_"Yukino, I wanted to say..." Sting approached her after the battle against Tartaros, during which she'd almost been killed by Mard Geer if it hadn't been for Rogue's quick thinking. *******_

_She interrupted him. "I think I know." There was silence. "You do?"_

_"I wasn't sure, which is why I never told you how I felt. But after what happened yesterday, I saw the way you reacted and I think you feel the same."_

_"I do." Sting told her, suddenly looking guilty. "I'm sorry I waited so long, but I...I was scared you wouldn't want to be with me."_

_"Why?" Yukino looked confused._

_"After what I did...The games..." She understood._

_"You still blame yourself, don't you?" He looked away._

_"I shouldn't have let Master Jiemma do that to you." She shook her head before sighing._

_"It's in the past, Sting. I've moved on from it. I've forgiven you and Rogue a long time ago." For a moment, a smile appeared on his face, but then it was replaced by a frown._

_"I know, but there's also yesterday." Sting's pained eyes stared at her. "You got hurt because of me, you almost died. I don't know if I can get over that."_

_"You can, you just have to let me help you." Yukino brought hand to his cheek. "We can heal our wounds together."_

_"I don't know if I deserve to be with you." It was clear he wanted to, but she guessed that after almost losing her, he must be filled with doubt._

_"Of course you do." She immediately said. "You've changed so much, just as you promised. You deserve to be happy."_

_"You make me happy." Sting blushed, probably cursing himself for being so cheesy._

_"I'm glad to hear that." Her hand was frozen on his cheek once they stared at each other for a few moments, lost in thought._

_"I love you." Both said at the same time and their eyes widened before they burst into laughter._

_"Look at that, perfect synchrony." Sting said while snaking his arms around her waist and bringing her close._

_"I could get used to this." Yukino replied before they leant in for a long awaited kiss._

* * *

"Ohh, when did this happen?" Juvia eyed the blushing woman curiously.

"A few months ago." Yukino replied sheepishly.

"Aww that's so adorable!" The water mage was excited; she'd seen the chemistry between the two mages from the start.

"What about you and Gray Fullbuster?" Yukino asked, immediately regretting it upon remembering Juvia's earlier words.

"We're not together." The bluenette answered sorrowfully, sitting down on the white couch.

"Would you like to talk about it?" The celestial wizard asked, sincerely hoping she could help.

"Not really." The water mage shook her head. There was silence between for a few minutes, until Yukino broke it.

"So, I'm curious, what's it like to be a princess?" A small smile came upon Juvia's face.

She spent the rest of the afternoon talking about everything that had happened since the reveal and it felt nice. Yukino was a sweet girl and offered to help her with anything she needed while dismissing her constant apologies.

Later, as she went to bed, hoping to get some sleep before what was sure to be an eventful day, Juvia thought they might actually become good friends.

* * *

**2 weeks later**

It took a while for things to calm down after king Toma revealed that his lost daughter had returned. Reporters from Sorcerer Weekly and other magazines didn't stop coming to the palace, asking to interview princess Juliet.

While at first the royals managed to chase them away, it soon became impossible to avoid it. Therefore, Toma instructed Juvia on how to answer their questions and they formulated a new backstory for her before placing the spell that would make her unrecognizable.

A crown marking appeared on her shoulder and, per her request, its removal would cause the spell to be lifted.

Though she understood the importance of hiding her identity as Fairy Tail's water mage, Juvia wanted to have an option in case she saw Gray again. Even after he had abandoned her, she wasn't ready to say goodbye and if he returned, she wouldn't hide who she was.

Soon after the interviews were made and her face became the cover of every magazine in Fiore, king Toma declared that there would be a royal ball in her honor.

Still apprehensive about becoming a princess, Juvia found herself dressed in an elegant silver gown, hair tied in a high ponytail and silver heels on her feet. She stood above the ballroom, staring at the colourful people dancing and chatting with nervousness.

In her hands was a silver mask, since her father had decided on a masked ball to make things interesting.

"It's exciting, isn't it?" She turned to the left and spotted Hisui, dressed in a lovely dark green gown with same colour mask. "Your first ball."

"More like terrifying." The bluenette answered, feeling her stomach churn with anxiety.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll have fun." Fiore's crown princess smiled. "You might even find someone to dance with."

"I don't think so." Juvia sighed. "It's only been a month, I am definitely not ready to move on."

"Who said anything about moving on?" Hisui shook her head. "All I'm saying is you could have some fun tonight."

Juvia looked back towards the party and bit her lip. She _did_ love to dance. "After all, that's what parties are all about."

"I've never been to a royal party before." She admitted.

"It's not that different from a normal one." Hisui said. "All you have to do is smile, dance and chat with people."

"I don't know anyone here." Surveying the room, she found Yukino standing near the chocolate fountain, but other than that, there were no familiar faces.

"Well, you won't get to know them from up here." Fiore's crown princess pointed out.

"You're right." With a sigh, Juvia decided it was no use to hide anymore. This was her party, after all.

Thus she slowly descended the stairs, feeling a blush spread across her cheeks once all eyes were on her. Ignoring the stares, she marched towards the chocolate fountain, intending on speaking to Yukino.

Unfortunately, she was unused to wearing such a long gown and ended up tripping.

Embarrassed, she tried to regain balance, but it was futile. Only when a hand suddenly grabbed hers and she was pulled upright did she manage to stand.

"Thank you." She gratefully turned to the stranger, who smiled.

"Of course." His voice sounded familiar, but she wasn't sure where from. "It's always an honor to rescue a beautiful lady."

Juvia blushed once more at the compliment, while letting go of his hand. "I should keep going, my friend's waiting for me."

He followed her gaze towards where Yukino was standing. "I see. I was hoping to ask for a dance, but I assume you're not interested."

Juvia was going to say no, she really was. She had no interest in dancing with someone she'd just met, even less so soon after losing Gray.

However, Hisui left her no choice once she approached them. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind having a dance." The princess winked before slightly pushing the water mage, causing the latter to fall again.

Once more, the strange man saved her by wrapping his arms around her waist. "Are you alright?"

Pressured by Hisui's determined gaze, Juvia found her protests fading away. "Yes." Clearing her throat, she uttered words she'd never imagined herself saying to anyone but Gray. "I would love to dance with you."

* * *

**So, thoughts?**

**Did you enjoy the scenes with Juvia and her family?**

**What about Yukino's addition? Poor girl's stuck in the castle now, but that doesn't mean it won't be fun.**

**Besides, who said Sting would be just fine with her being away? ;)**

**Lastly, who do you think Juvia's savior is?**

**PS:** _******* _ **The Stingyu flashback has been taken from another of my stories, Demos, since I'm writing their relationships as it was there.**

**For those who haven't read it (I know it's hella long), here's what you need to know: After the Games, Yukino rejoins Sabertooth and Sting, already knowing he's in love with her, gives her time to readjust. During the war against Tartaros, Mard Geer almost kills her (she was present throughout the entire fight) and Sting realizes he can't keep his feelings hidden anymore. Hence he decides to confess once it's over, and they get together.**

**Next chapter: Revealed. It's time for the masks to be removed and for the truth to be unveiled once two unexpected guests appear on the palace, one of which has a very interesting _proposal_. **

**Let's try 80 hits for chapter 2.**


	2. Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the masks to be removed and for the truth to be unveiled once two unexpected guests appear on the palace, one of which has a very interesting proposal.

 

**Hi again, readers.**

**And here we go with chapter 2. Some pretty major reveals will be included here, so pay good attention.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Crocus, April X792**

Dressed in a light green dress and wearing a golden mask, Yukino was watching people dancing with a sad look upon her face when all of sudden there was a familiar voice. "What does a guy have to do to be noticed around here?"

"Sting?" She immediately turned to her right, finding her boyfriend wearing the same dark blue suit from the Grand Banquet and a mask of the same color.

"Hey, babe." He smirked. "I've been standing here trying to catch your attention for a while. Why are you so distracted?"

"What are you even doing here?" She was confused. "This party's only for…"

"Crocus' higher class, I know." Sting shrugged, smiling slyly. "Rufus knows people."

"You really shouldn't be here." Yukino shook her head, anxiously looking around the room.

"Seriously?" He frowned. "I thought you'd be happier to see me, considering it's been two weeks."

"I'm sorry. I am happy to see you." She gave him a small smile. "It's just…"

"What? What's going on, Yukino?" Truth be told, he had been freaking out ever since she'd sent that message stating she'd need to stay longer in the palace to complete her mission.

"I can't tell you." Yukino sighed.

"Don't you trust me?" Hurt crossed his face.

"Of course I do." She brought a hand to cup his cheek. "This is just…I can't."

Sting was about to press her more, but then she was leaning in and pressing her lips against his. He wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her close, kissing her eagerly.

Once they pulled apart, both breathless, he prepared to ask again. "I love you so much." Yukino said, catching him off guard.

"Then why are you keeping things from me?" She frowned.

"I'm sorry, but I really can't tell you about this mission." Sting sighed.

They always told each other everything, that's the whole reason why their relationship had worked out so well over the past few months. Thus he figured if she was withholding information now, it must be a life-or-death matter.

"Can you promise me that you won't do anything stupid?" He pleaded after contemplating for a few moments.

"Yes, I promise." Yukino smiled and he decided to let it go. _For now_.

"Okay. I trust you." Nodding slightly, Sting offered a smile. "Now, what do you say we show these nobles how it's really done?" He motioned towards the multiple people in the dance floor and she smiled.

"I'd love that." The celestial mage accepted his hand and they spent the next few hours dancing, chatting and making up for the past two weeks.

Their minds were taken off Yukino's current mission, both unaware that it would soon become much more dangerous.

* * *

"So, what is your name?" Juvia asked while the strange man led her across the dance floor.

She had to admit, he was quite handsome, with kind eyes and messy black hair. He was also very familiar, but she still couldn't make out where she knew him from. Maybe she didn't and her mind was just making things up.

"I'd rather keep that a secret." He smiled, charming. "I've come to discover that it's more fun that way."

"So mysterious." She smiled, though this did raise a red flag.

"I simply don't appreciate the name my parents have given me." The man explained before twirling her.

"I didn't even know the name my parents had given me until recently." Juvia said without thinking.

"Sounds interesting." He raised a brow. "Why not?"

"Oh, I just…" She really didn't want him to know that she was Juliet for some reason. "I never met them. I was raised by my aunt and she gave me a different name."

"Fascinating." Something told her that he knew this explanation to be false. "And which name did your aunt give you?"

"I'd rather keep it a secret as well." She smirked, catching him by surprise.

"Using my words against me. Clever." Her partner praised, and she shrugged.

"You shouldn't have kept your name a secret, because now you will never know mine." He contemplated this for a second.

"I suppose, I don't have a problem with that." He twirled her again, bringing her close. "After all, we're just two strangers sharing a dance."

"That sounds poetic." She laughed, but upon noticing just how close they were, became uncomfortable.

"Poetry is the most romantic of arts, don't you think?" His face was inches away from hers and for a moment she worried he might try to kiss her.

If he did, she wouldn't reply. She'd push him away because her heart still belonged to Gray.

"Juliet." Looking to her left, the bluenette spotted her father. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but it's time."

Nodding, Juvia disentangled herself from the stranger's arms, giving him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, but I really have to go."

"It's alright." He smiled back. "I'm certain that I will see you again."

She almost rolled her eyes at his cheesy words, but suddenly he had grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. After pressing a soft kiss to it, he bowed to the king before turning around and walking away.

"Who was that?" Toma stared at his back, suspicious.

"I have no idea." Juvia shrugged, looking away from the mysterious stranger.

Once she followed her father towards the throne, preparing herself for the speech she was supposed to give, she wondered if she might actually see him again.

* * *

**Avatar**

Gray Fullbuster sighed, staring at the empty walls in frustration. _One month_. It had already been a whole month since the last time that he had seen Juvia.

He could remember exactly what she had been wearing on their last conversation and what she had said to him just before he'd left to meet Erza. _"Don't forget to get us some caramade franks on your way back."_

He had replied with a simple "Yeah, I will.", but it had been a lie. He had neither gotten the caramade franks nor come back to their shared house.

His stomach churned as it always did when he thought about all the promises he had broken, which included pretty much anything he ever promised her.

Because he had _betrayed_ her. Abandoned her against all logic and though he knew it had been necessary, that didn't make him feel less guilty about it.

"Damn it!" He punched the wooden table, breaking it entirely.

"Is something wrong, Gray?" That annoying voice he couldn't ignore. _Briar_.

"I'm all good, Briar." Gray quickly tried to make it look as if everything was normal, but she wasn't stupid.

"My, you've completely destroyed that poor table." She smirked. "What did it ever do to you?"

"Are you serious?" He asked, remembering the time she had murdered a man without blinking only a few days before.

"It seems you're really mad at someone." Her smirk didn't falter. "Who is she?"

"It's none of your business." He replied harshly, looking away.

"It could be." Briar said before starting to approach him. "All you have to do is share."

He felt disgusted once she placed a hand on his arm while offering a charming smile. Did she seriously think anything was going to happen between them?

"No, thanks." Gray swatted her hand and moved away.

"You're quite a puzzle, Gray Fullbuster." She stared at him with interest, appearing unaffected by his coldness.

"Well, don't waste time trying to figure me out." He gave her a cold stare. "Cause you won't."

"We'll see about that." Briar smirked again and he ignored her, finding the door which he pushed before climbing the stairs.

She stayed in place, lost in thought, until coming to the conclusion that best way to figure him out was to discover who was this mysterious woman that was the clear reason why he was so grumpy all the time.

* * *

**Crocus, a week later**

Yukino was braiding Juvia's hair while the two chatted about everything that had happened since the masked ball. The celestial wizard had confided about Sting's visit and her desire to tell him the truth, and the latter had agreed to talk to her father about it once things calmed down.

He was still on edge about the whole thing, constantly worrying about her safety. Though she understood he didn't want to lose her, it could be suffocating to be watched all the time. Sometimes, she even felt like a prisoner in her own castle, since he didn't allow her to go to town yet.

At least she had Hisui and Yukino by her side, so she could bond with them. The latter, specially, because she was the only one who truly understood how Juvia felt. After all, she had also been swept into this secret life, hiding from her friends and the person she loved.

"So, did you never see him again?" The celestial mage asked, referring to the mysterious man with whom the water mage had danced a week before.

"No. I didn't expect to, really." Juvia answered, shrugging.

"You didn't expect to or you didn't want to?" Yukino asked, raising a brow.

"Both, I guess." The bluenette sighed, the movement causing the former to accidentally loose her grip.

"Oops. I'll have to start it again." While the water mage apologized, she merely shrugged it off.

"So, why don't you want to see him again?" Yukino asked while restarting the process.

"Do you really need to ask?" It was Juvia's turn to raise a brow.

"Just because you love Gray Fullbuster, doesn't mean you can't have fun." The celestial mage told her, to which she scoffed.

"Hisui said the exact same thing." Yukino smiled.

"Maybe you should listen, then." Before Juvia could retort, the door to her chambers was opened by none other than Princess Hisui.

"Good, you're here." She looked nervous and on edge, which only made the water mage's stomach sink.

"Is everything okay?" Yukino asked, immediately worried.

"That depends on your definition of okay." Hisui sighed. "Sorry, I'm just a little on edge."

"I can see." Juvia stood up, once again ruining the braiding process, but she didn't care. "What happened?"

"Father told me that we've got an unexpected visitor." Her sister seemed unsettled. "Apparently, he arrived last night and demanded to have a meeting with the king."

"And who is this man?" The bluenette asked while running her fingers through her hair. Yukino picked up the silver crown with dark blue stones from the table and carefully placed it on top of her head.

"That's what I'm nervous about." Hisui bit her lip. "Father told me he's the Emperor of Alvarez."

By then, Juvia was familiar with the complicated situation regarding the Alvarez Empire and its shaky relationship with Ishgar. King Toma had filled her in on his attempts to fix it before war could erupt, but so far he had been unsuccessful.

"The Emperor? What is he doing here?" Now she was worried.

"Probably hoping to reach an agreement with the king." Yukino suggested.

"Oh, he wants an agreement alright." Hisui rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"What does he want?" Juvia asked while putting on her heels. She had chosen a pink dress that day, adorned with white flowers on the waist.

"He wants you." The bluenette stopped and eyed her sister with confusion.

Meanwhile, Yukino frowned, also confused. "Come again?"

"I wasn't supposed to say it." Now even more nervous, Hisui bit her lip. "He wants to tell you himself."

"Do you think it's even safe for her to talk to him?" The celestial mage wondered.

"If he harms a single hair on her head, there will definitely be war." The former replied. "He knows better."

"I don't care." Juvia started putting on her left heel. "I don't want anything to do with him."

"You don't really have a choice." Hisui sighed again. "Father specifically asked me to bring you to his office, so you can chat with the jerk."

"Wonderful." Rolling her eyes, the water mage stood up. "Let's get this over with, then."

They followed her outside the room and silence fell upon them during the short journey towards the king's office; all lost in thoughts about the Emperor and his intentions.

* * *

"Juliet, I'm glad you've come." King Toma greeted as soon as the three women entered.

"Of course, father." Juvia told him before her eyes settled on the other person in the room.

"In case Hisui hasn't told you, this is Emperor Spriggan, from the Alvarez Empire." Her father introduced, but she wasn't paying attention. Frozen in place, a blush colored her cheeks once she recognized the mysterious stranger from a week before.

"Oh. Is that…I see." She gulped and the young man raised a brow.

"Are you alright, your highness?" King Toma also glanced at her worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine." Taking a deep breath, Juvia tried to recompose herself. "So, what brings you to Ishgar?"

"Well, as I've already told your father, I've been thinking about making an alliance with Ishgar for a while now." The stranger explained. He was really familiar, so why couldn't she remember where she'd seen him before the ball?

"You have?" Yukino asked, surprised.

"Contrary to most people's beliefs, I have no interest in a war." The Emperor replied. "Which is why I had been intending to ask for the hand of the king's daughter, Hisui."

"You were what?" Hisui yelled, clearly unsettled.

"You were going to propose?" Juvia asked, eyes wide. Why had he been flirting with her back at the ball, then? Did he somehow mistake her for her sister?

"Yes." A smile appeared on his face. "However, after I learned about the new princess, I realized this might fare even better." Whoa, now this she hadn't been expecting."After all, you're technically the oldest sibling, so the alliance will be stronger if I marry you."

Alliance? Marry? What was going on? "I know this is a lot to take in, so you can take your time." King Toma told her a moment later.

"I'm afraid time is of the essence, your majesty." Emperor Spriggan said. "Even if the last thing I want is to rush you, I will need that response soon." Turning back to the frozen bluenette, he took a few steps before kneeling down.

"I hope you'll forgive me for my actions the other night, but I was trying to get to know the woman I might end up marrying." He opened the black velvet box, revealing a beautiful ring with an emerald, but Juvia barely heard.

 _I hope you'll forgive me._ She suddenly remembered it, as her mind quickly flashed through her last encounter with this man.

She remembered being on Tenrou Island and worrying about Meredy, who was lying unconscious on the ground. Zancrov's lifeless body lay a few feet from them and standing in front of him was the same dark haired man who knelt in front of her now.

_The dark wizard, Zeref._

* * *

**So, thoughts?**

**A** **re you enjoying the Stingyu scenes? I'm not used to writing them, so let me know if something feels off.**

 **What about the Gray one? I plan to further explore** **his** **point of view while being with Avatar.**

 **Lastly, w** **hat do you think of Zeref's introduction and his proposal? I am so thankful that Mashima made him an Emperor since it just fit perfectly with what I had in mind for this story.**

**PS: I'm considering in this story that Hisui's about 17/18 after the time-skip, while Juvia is 19. Also, keep in mind that no one knows what Zeref looks like, so that's why the king or Hisui didn't recognize him.**

**Next chapter: Choices. Now aware of who her mysterious savior is, Juvia is forced to make a decision. It's the classical struggle between love and duty, but is there really a choice? **


	3. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now aware of who her mysterious savior is, Juvia is forced to make a decision. It's the classical struggle between love and duty, but is there really a choice?

**Hello again, lovely people!**

**You have no idea how happy I am to be sharing this idea because I thought (modesty aside) it was just brilliant. I mean, Juvia as a princess and possibly getting engaged to Zeref? It just brings up so many possibilities.**

**When I first started planning this story, it was supposed to be super short, 10 chapters maximum. Now I'm already at 16 and I even thought of two possible sequels.**

 

**Anyways, here we go with chapter 3. It's not the most interesting one, but there are some nice Juvia X Yukino and Stingyu interactions. Oh, and I also decided to add some Gajevy for the fans.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Crocus, April X792**

"Juliet?" Hisui called once Juvia was silent for too long.

"She's in shock." King Toma declared, sighing.

"Maybe I was too forward." Emperor Spriggan stood up and gave the bluenette an apologetic glance.

"You….You…" She finally broke out of her frozen stance, taking a step back while staring at him with fear. Her face was too pale and her hands were shaking once she pointed at him.

"Whoa, calm down." Yukino said, concerned.

"Maybe it's best if I leave for now." _Zeref_. He was standing right there in front of her, pretending to be some Emperor. It was too much for Juvia to take in, so her body gave in and she dropped to the ground, unconscious. "Juliet!"

Minutes later, the water mage slowly awoke only to find herself lying on the ground, a worried Yukino by her side while Hisui, the king and Zeref stood a few feet away.

"What happened?" She tried to sit up, still feeling dizzy.

"You fainted." Hisui replied and Juvia nodded, trying to gather her thoughts. Her mind quickly ran through many scenarios as she tried to figure out what to do next.

After a few minutes of hard thinking, a plan began to form.

* * *

**ERA (Magic Council)**

"Why the hell can't I find her?" Gajeel Redfox slammed his hand on the table, shattering it.

"Seriously?" Levy McGarden whispered, raising a brow while lowering her book.

"You should be more careful, Gajeel." Pantherlily instructed, dropping to the floor so that he could pick the basket filled with kiwis which he'd been eating.

"You two aren't helping!" The dragon slayer complained, crossing his arms.

"We've helped you look for her, but this has turned into an obsession." Levy said, giving him a disapproving glance.

"Do you think Juvia wanted you to waste your life trying to find her?" The exceed asked.

"I think she did, or else she wouldn't have just disappeared like that." Gajeel replied.

"She didn't disappear." Levy pointed out. "She told Master that she would be with Gray."

"That's not helpful!" He yelled. "She could still be anywhere and besides, the two of them alone is a terrible idea. Just think about what could happen!"

"You mean that they could finally get together?" The petit bluenette replied, smiling.

"Stop smiling, that's not a good thing." Gajeel said angrily.

"Why not?" She frowned, confused.

"Because I'm not there to warn stripper of what happens if he hurts her." Pantherlily frowned.

"I didn't know that was so important to you." The dragon slayer looked away, blushing.

"Look, Juvia's my friend, so of course I wanna be there when she finally gets together with stripper." Levy smiled softly while standing from her chair.

"You're such a good friend." Gajeel shrugged.

"Whatever." She wrapped her arms around him from behind before kissing his cheek.

"We'll find her, okay?" He turned around on his chair to face her.

"I know we will." He sighed while wrapping his arms around her middle. "I'm just worried about what we'll find."

"Why are you so worried?" Levy asked, confused, while putting her hands on his shoulders.

Gajeel didn't reply at first, instead leaning forward so he could kiss her. Pantherlily looked away as he usually did to give them privacy.

Once they pulled apart, a worried look came upon the dragon slayer's face. "I know Juvia and there's a good chance she's making a stupid decision right now."

He had no idea just how right he was.

* * *

"Can I speak to Yukino in private, please?" Everyone was caught by surprise when Juvia spoke.

"Of course." King Toma nodded while the Emperor looked unsure.

Yukino helped her stand before leading her outside the room. They walked through the corridor and, once she felt they were at a safe distance, Juvia stopped.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" The celestial mage asked, curious.

"I need to tell you something, and I need you to promise not to tell anyone." She nodded, albeit a bit afraid.

"What is it?" Juvia took in a deep breath.

"Emperor Spriggan….he's not exactly who he claims he is." Yukino raised a brow. "I don't know if he's even an Emperor, but one thing I do know: he is Zeref."

"What?" Her face paled.

"I knew that we had met before the ball, and it finally came to me." Juvia bit her lip, thinking about her insane plan.

"We must tell the king! He needs to know that he's being fooled." She shook her head.

"No, I think it's best if we don't tell anyone." Yukino was confused, and the water mage continued. "Because I'm going to say yes."

"Are you insane?" Juvia laughed bitterly.

"Maybe I am, but I know it's the right thing to do." The celestial mage shook her head.

"It's definitely not. What if he finds out who you are?" The water mage smiled at this.

"He won't. The spell has worked perfectly! He has no idea that I'm actually Juvia Lockser, or else he would've never proposed." Taking her friend's hand, she squeezed it. "Look, I know this is stupid and dangerous, but it's the perfect opportunity."

"Opportunity for what?" Her smile brightened.

"To figure out what his plan is." Yukino's eyes widened in realization. "If I agree to marry Zeref, I'll have the chance to know him better and maybe he'll slip up."

"You do have a point." But Juvia wasn't done.

"Besides, this might be the only way to avoid a war which we would certainly lose. Once the alliance is made, Alvarez won't be able to attack Ishgar."

"How can we even be sure he was telling the truth about being its Emperor?" The celestial mage brought up a crucial point.

"We can't." The water mage sighed. "I guess we'll just have to take your chances."

Yukino thought about it for a few minutes, letting the plan sink in. It was risky and very likely to end in tragedy, but she could tell her friend wasn't backing down. "Well, I'm not letting you do this alone. I'm coming with you."

"What?" Now this Juvia hadn't been expecting.

"And I'm coming too." Someone said before she could reply.

"Sting?" Yukino's eyes widened.

"I came to see you and it looks like I arrived just in time." The dragon slayer said, approaching the two ladies.

"How much did you hear?" Juvia asked, panicking.

"All of it." He replied, smirking. "I have dragon slayer hearing, remember?"

"You shouldn't be here." Yukino shook her head. "This is dangerous, if the guards find you…"

"You don't exactly have the moral to talk to me about dangerous ideas after what I just heard." He told her, raising a brow.

"He's right." Juvia said, surprising both. "I suppose that, in order to improve our chances of completing this mission, we should take him with us."

"Alright!" The dragon slayer yelled, excited.

"Wait! Juliet, are you sure?" Yukino asked, uncertain.

"I've watched you suffer for long enough. I want you to be happy." Juvia gave her a kind smile. "And I know bringing Sting with us will make that happen."

The couple stared at each other, him with love and excitement; her with fear and unsureness. "Yukino, I can tell you're worried, but you know I'm not letting you do this alone." Sting approached his girlfriend and the water mage stepped aside, smiling once he wrapped his arms around her frame. "We're a team, remember?"

Yukino sighed before a small smile came upon her face. "You're right." Her own arms wrapped around his neck. "I can't leave you out of such an important mission."

"Yep. We'll find a way to defeat Zeref, together." Juvia smiled even more once they kissed.

"You guys are just too cute." Remembering she was there, Sting turned to her.

"Are you sure that _you_ want to do this, your highness? I mean, once you're married to Zeref, there will be no coming back." She nodded.

"Hopefully we'll figure his plan out before that happens." The thought of having to actually go through with it made her stomach churn. What would Gray say if he ever found out?

* * *

**July X791**

_Gray found himself on the terrace above the bar where Fairy Tail was still celebrating their victories from the second day of the Grand Magic Games. Not in the mood to celebrate after the awkward and infuriating conversation he'd just had, the ice mage chose to go out for some fresh air._

_Surprisingly, he soon learned that Erza had had the same idea. Spotting the red head leaning against the balcony, he greeted her casually._

_"Hey, Erza. What's up?" She turned around slightly and he was immediately concerned. "Is something the matter?"_

_"Hello, Gray." She greeted him, sounding a bit tense. "I'm fine, don't worry."_

_He was about to ask about what was bothering her, but she beat him to it. "So, what brings you out here all alone?"_

_"After dealing with Juvia and Lyon's nonsense all night, I figured I could use a little fresh air to clear my head." She gave him a knowing smile._

_"You think it's nonsense, huh?" Gray looked away._

_"I don't understand why they can't leave me alone." Erza laughed, albeit bitterly._

_"Is that really what you want?" He frowned, confused._

_"What do you mean?" Of course that's what he wanted, he'd just stated it._

_"Do you really want Juvia to stay away from you?" She asked. "Or to be with Lyon?"_

_"Please." Gray rolled his eyes. "She would never settle for that idiot."_

_"What if she did, Gray? What if she chose him and they started dating?" The ice mage immediately tensed at the thought. "Would you be okay with that?"_

_"She wouldn't." Erza sighed._

_"You didn't answer my question and I think I know why." Pausing, she placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him around a bit to face her. "You can't deny that you've been jealous of Juvia with Lyon."_

_"So what? It doesn't mean anything." Gray tried to convince them both._

_"Maybe you haven't yet figured out how you feel about her, but you really should." Erza told him, sincerely. "Because she won't wait around forever and I know that it would hurt you if she chose to be with someone else."_

_"She won't chose someone else." He affirmed, unsure whether to feel happy or bothered by it._

_"Denying it won't help you." She warned. "You must give her a real answer, unless you want to lose her forever."_

_Once again, Gray looked away, but this time Erza was confident he would think about it and give the water mage an answer. What she couldn't have possibly imagined, though, was that by the time he did, Juvia would actually be engaged to someone else._

* * *

Having settled their strategy, Juvia and Yukino returned to the king's office and put the plan into action. First, the former apologized for her reaction after Zeref had proposed and accepted the ring. Toma was clearly pleased with her decision, whereas Hisui still seemed uncertain.

With the wedding now on track, the Emperor suggested that she moved to Alvarez in a few weeks so that she could get used to her new home before the big day. She agreed after some initial reluctance, but the king wasn't too happy about being away from his daughter.

After they spoke via lacrima with Zeref's advisor and chief of staff, Invel Yura, a date was decided: _October 28th_. That would give about Juvia 6 months to gather information, which she could only hope would be enough.

Once all the details were arranged, Zeref left with the promise to return to Fiore in two weeks to take her to Alvarez. He was the perfect gentleman and even kissed her hand again, to which she tried to appear delighted.

With him gone, she filled her father and sister filled in about Sting, who had been patiently waiting outside the office. Eventually, Yukino and her managed to convince the king to allow the dragon slayer to stay as her personal bodyguard. Sting was also filled in on her identity, since it made no sense to keep him in the dark any longer.

Two weeks went by much too quickly and suddenly she found herself standing in front of the large fortress that was Alvarez' castle, Yukino and Sting by her side. Zeref quickly showed her to her chambers and she had to admit, he did have good taste.

The suite included two large rooms, one for her and another for Yukino; and a smaller one for Sting. There was also a living room complete with a red couch, armchairs, a table for four and fireplace. A small kitchen was also added so that the princess wouldn't need to leave the room if she didn't desire so.

The Emperor made it clear she could walk around the castle as she pleased, except going to the library, which was closed for restoration. Juvia found that very suspicious, but as she later discovered, it was truly impossible to get inside since the room was magically blocked.

Over the next few months, she slowly adjusted to her new life and to being close to Zeref without freaking out. It wasn't easy, but as she got to know him better, she started to question wether he was as terrible as he was made out to be.

Though they did grow closer since he insisted he didn't want them to be strangers by the time of the wedding, she never forgot about Gray. He remained a constant reminder that this engagement wasn't real and thus she couldn't do anything she might regret in the future.

However, as it turned out, avoiding being Zeref's fiancee wasn't easy.

* * *

**So, thoughts?**

**Did you like the Juvia x Yukino interactions? I have fallen in love with their friendship after writing this story. It's a shame they never interacted in canon.**

**And now Sting has joined the party. Are you excited for more Stingyu? (they're such an underrated ship, but I like it.)**

**Also, Gajevy fans, was their scene okay? I'm never sure how to write this ship since I rarely give them the spotlight.**

**Lastly, what do you think of Juvia's plan? Will it be successful or will she risk ruining her life for nothing?**

**Next chapter: Confidence. Juvia adjusts to life in Alvarez and gets to meet some of the Spriggan 12. During a ball to celebrate the engagement, a request from the public puts her determination to the test and increases the once small difference between Juvia Lockser and Juliet E. Fiore. **


	4. Confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juvia adjusts to life in Alvarez and gets to meet some of the Spriggan 12. During a ball to celebrate the engagement, a request from the public puts her determination to the test and increases the once small difference between Juvia Lockser and Juliet E. Fiore.

**Hello, dearest readers!**

**It's been a while....Sorry I've stopped posting on this website. I usually use[ff.net](http://ff.net), so I sometimes forget about AO3. **

**Anyways, I'm back with Between Lies and chapter 4: Confidence.**

**It focuses on the "Gray leaving Juvia behind" dilemma, which I thought wasn't as highlighted as it should've been in the manga. I've decided to explore his and Erza's point of views on the matter and even add Jellal in there since he's kinda involved.**

**Jerza fans, this is your chapter.**

**Happy reading, everyone!**

* * *

**Marguerite, April X792**

_"Gray?" Erza frowned, concerned when he was silent for too long._

_"Sorry." The ice mage blinked. "It's a lot to take in."_

_"Yes, I know." She nodded, remembering when Jellal had filled her in on the situation._

_"So there's this dark cult who worships Zeref and you want me to infiltrate them and figure out their final goal?" Gray asked for clarification._

_"Exactly." Erza nodded once again. "Jellal made it clear that they are a real threat, so the sooner you do it, the better."_

_"But why me? Why can't he infiltrate them himself?" It made no sense to him that the man who once ruled over the Tower of Heaven wouldn't volunteer to infiltrate Avatar._

_"He's got a lot of his plate now that he's responsible for the former Oracion Seis." The red head explained. "And besides, I don't think you'll have a problem pretending to be evil."_

_"Is that a compliment?" Gray raised a brow._

_"You're a skilled liar, so I believe you can convince Avatar that you're on their side." She continued. "And these black markings should be enough to prove that you're no longer one of the good guys."_

_"So you think they'll believe me just because I look evil?" He looked down at his chest, where the black markings remained._

_"I think that it will help you, but you still need to come up with a convincing lie." Erza replied._

_"Okay. So, say I do infiltrate them. What happens then?" He asked, crossing his arms._

_"You'll gather information. It shouldn't take longer than a month for you to get close enough to figure out their plan." His eyes widened._

_"A month? I can't be gone for a whole month, Erza!" Remembering the bluenette who was probably patiently waiting for him to come home, he shook his head. "I can't do that to Juvia."_

_"I'm glad you brought that up, Gray." Erza said, looking conflicted. "Because I'm afraid we won't be able to tell her what we're doing."_

_"What do you mean?" He didn't like the sound of that._

_"Gray, you know Juvia even better than me. Do you really think that she'll be okay staying behind while you go on this dangerous mission?" She did have a point._

_"She'll probably try to convince me to take her too." Gray groaned._

_"Which would only put the two of you in danger." The read head crossed her arms. "Avatar could use her against you or vice-versa."_

_"So what do you suggest we do?" Her face showed regret as she said it._

_"You'll have to leave her behind." The words hit him like knives._

_"So you're saying I should abandon her?" He swallowed hard, tears threatening to fall. The mere thought of it hurt deeper than the fear of Juvia getting hurt. How could he do something so horrible?_

_"I'm sorry." Erza offered a sympathetic look. "But it's for the best."_

_"I don't see how." Gray shook his head, feeling disgusted with both of them for even discussing it._

_"It's the only way to keep her safe, Gray. Isn't that what you want?" That wasn't yet enough to convince him, but after he reluctantly agreed to follow Erza's plan, her words became his constant reminder every time he thought about Juvia._

* * *

**Alvarez, May** **X792**

A few days after her arrival in Alvarez, Zeref invited Juvia to come to a meeting with his advisors known as the Spriggan 12. Truth be told, she had been curious and excited to meet the elite wizards who were said to be even more powerful than the wizard saints.

She was guided through the castle by her fiancée and he offered some info on the way. He mentioned Invel, the leader of the 12; Brandish, who he found most amusing and Dimaria, whose loyalty he sometimes questioned.

They arrived at the large room and were met with Invel by the door. He politely bowed to the princess before introducing himself. Then, came Ajeel and Dimaria. While the former seemed interested, the latter merely narrowed her eyes and ignored the princess.

Zeref guided her to sit by his side on the circular table, but Juvia was surprised to find most seats were empty. Upon asking why some of the 12 hadn't showed up, he explained that this wasn't an official meeting, thus they weren't required to be there.

"We organized this meeting because we wanted to officially meet you, your highness." Invel explained.

"Yes, we had to know exactly who our future Empress is." Dimaria added, still glaring at the water mage.

"And I've been curious to know exactly who you are as well." Juvia said, holding her gaze.

"She's feisty. I like it." Ajeel laughed.

"There are also some rules that must be clear." Invel continued, ignoring his comment.

"Such as?" The bluenette raised a brow.

"Invel, you don't have to do this now." Zeref intervened.

"I think it's best if we make things clear now, your majesty." The ice wizard replied.

"It's okay." Juvia smiled at her fiancée. "It's important that I learn the rules."

"Exactly." Invel fixed his glasses before clearing his throat. "So, princess, you already know that access to the library is prohibited, but be aware that leaving the castle is as well."

"Why?" Juvia questioned, confused.

"It's too risky." Zeref explained. "I'm aware that many people aren't happy about the alliance and the engagement, so it's best if you stay here, where it's safe."

At this, Dimaria frowned and the water mage knew she was one of those people. "I understand."

"Second, you're to be examined by our medics once a month to ensure your health." Invel continued. His rules involved different aspects of her life and she didn't like having someone controlling her every move.

However, Juvia understood this must happen to every princess because their lives were valuable and thus she had no choice but to agree to his terms.

When the meeting was over, she left the room in a hurry to tell Sting and Yukino that it wouldn't be as easy as they had assumed to gather information about Zeref.

For the first time since she'd accepted his ring, Juvia wondered if she had truly made the right decision.

* * *

**June**

Juvia had just come from the Royal Gardens, where she usually spent her mornings. Being around nature always felt nice, specially after her rain was gone. Nothing was better than enjoying a walk near the beautiful flowers under the warm sun.

While at first she had done it alone, it wasn't long before Zeref suggested they walk together and thus he joined her sometimes. It was their moment to get to know each other and she didn't actually hate it because he treated her with the utmost respect.

She assumed it was because he believed her to be princess Juliet, someone who was unaware of his true identity. Therefore, he felt at ease and didn't hesitate to share intimate facts about himself.

Well, never too intimate, of course.

She hadn't gotten him to talk about his family yet, but she was sure in time he would. Hopefully she could discover why he had become the way he was.

Upon entering her chambers, Juvia heard a giggle and sighed. Every morning it was like this and it's not that she hated it, but sometimes it got on her nerves.

"I don't think she'll come back for another hour, so…" Another giggle and then the sound of kissing. Yep, she wasn't going to stay there for long.

Long minutes passed as she quickly changed into a lilac gown and grabbed a book that Zeref had lent her. "Wait, I think I heard her." Everything silenced and Juvia sighed.

"Don't worry, I'm going now." She told the couple on the room next door.

"Oh, god." Yukino whispered, embarrassment clear on her tone.

"Sorry, we were just…" Juvia failed to understand why Sting had chosen to open the door, revealing his shirtless figure.

"No need to explain." It was pretty clear what they had been doing, she thought, while glancing at Yukino, who was lying on the bed while covering herself with the sheets. "Have fun, lovebirds." The water mage smiled before turning around and leaving the room.

Even though she was happy for the couple, it was hard seeing them together since it only reminded her of Gray. If living with the constant guilt of being engaged to another man wasn't enough, she was also haunted by images of what could've been.

* * *

**Outside of Magnolia**

"So the mission is going well?" Jellal Fernandes asked.

"Yes, according to Gray, they already trust him." Erza Scarlet replied, taking a bite of strawberry cake.

"That's good news." He smiled, crossing his arms. "Maybe we'll manage to figure out their plan soon."

"Yes, I hope so." She frowned, confusing him.

"What's wrong, Erza?" Jellal uncrossed his arms, staring at her with concern.

"It's been over a month since Gray joined Avatar." The red head replied.

"So?" He was confused about why she seemed upset.

"I told him it wouldn't take more than that for the mission to be over." Erza sighed, placing the plate with strawberry cake by her side.

"I'm sure Gray was aware that it might take longer." Jellal said, taking the fork and having a bite.

"He was." She bit her lip, confusing him further.

"Then why are you upset?" Her answer included one word which turned their entire mood somber.

"Juvia." He sighed, understanding.

"You're worried because she's been alone all this time." Erza nodded.

"I kept an eye on her for the first week." Closing her eyes, the memory filled her with sorrow and regret. "Her rain came back."

"I wasn't expecting that." Jellal admitted, sighing. "I thought she knew how to control it."

"She does, but Gray's always been the reason for it." Erza explained.

"So with him gone, she's lost control." He realized and she confirmed with a nod.

"It seemed she lost more than that." More memories flooded her mind. "At first she went looking for him and I followed to ensure she wouldn't put herself in danger. But then, she decided to wait for him to come back. She's probably been waiting all this time, Jellal!"

She didn't realize that she had started crying until his hands were on her cheeks, wiping the tears away. "It's okay, Erza. It's not your fault."

"Of course it is." She shook her head, making him drop his hands. "I separated them and now they're both miserable."

"You did what needed to be done in order to complete this mission." Jellal told her, holding her chin. "Never forget why we're doing this."

"I know we're saving lives, but what if we're also ruining them?" Erza posed a difficult question which he did not know the answer to.

"Juvia will be alright, and so will Gray." He reassured her. "They're both strong and they will get through this."

"What if they don't?" She asked in return. "What if their relationship is ruined and all because of my decision?"

Jellal didn't know what more he could possibly say to comfort her, so he decided to change strategies.

Closing the distance between them, he brought her into his arms, embracing her tightly. Soon enough her own arms wrapped around his torso and she buried her head against his chest.

Hearing her sigh, he leant down to press a kiss to the top of her head. "It will be alright, Erza."

* * *

**Alvarez, July X792**

A ball was thrown to celebrate the engagement and Juvia actually enjoyed herself. By now she had gotten the hang of being a princess, so the long gowns and high heels didn't bother her anymore.

For this special occasion, she chose the same silver dress from the night they had "met" and Zeref presented her with a beautiful necklace with a blue jewel. (think Titanic here)

Once she walked down the stairs, all eyes were on her and, this time, she didn't feel uncomfortable. Instead, it felt nice to be the center of attention, something which she had never imagined would happen.

Zeref was charming as always, dressed in a silver suit to match her dress, and she was pretty sure he wasn't faking his amazement at her appearance. "You look breathtaking." He told her after kissing her hand and she smiled.

"Thank you." Turning around, her eyes fell on Yukino, who was descending the stairs, dressed in a light green gown. Looking between the celestial mage and her boyfriend, Juvia's smile brightened.

The two of them were so in love and, when she wasn't plagued by envy and sadness, she relished in the happiness her friends clearly shared. It warmed her heart to think that at least someone was happy despite how chaotic their lives had become.

After Yukino joined everyone, Invel announced the first dance and asked everyone to give room for Juvia and Zeref. The two of them were forced to dance, but seeing as he was quite good at it, it wasn't unpleasant.

The bluenette actually had a lot of fun dancing with him and chatting about anything and everything. The night went smoothly and without surprises, until they were asked to kiss after cutting the huge cake which had been prepared for the engagement party.

She had known it was going to happen at some point, but was still caught off guard. After a few moments of looking around, slightly panicking, Zeref made the decision and wrapped an arm around her waist, turning her to face him.

"It'll be fine." He whispered, giving a reassuring smile. "I don't bite."

Juvia couldn't help but to laugh at his joke and it did made her less uneasy. However, the thought of kissing him was still uncomfortable.

Looking back towards the expectant crowd around them, she realized that there wasn't really a choice. It was necessary to keep appearances if she wished to prevent a war, and that meant pretending that she was falling in love with the dark wizard.

Thus, with a sudden wave of confidence, Juvia grabbed his face before closing her eyes and crashing her lips onto his.

* * *

 

**I completely forgot to mention this before, but I have been posting the chapters for this story on Tumblr as well and I created a cover for each one. Since I can't post these pictures on this website, you can check out my page to find them. The username is SweetMemories1998.**

 


	5. Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's reading the newest edition of Sorcerer Weekly depicting Princess Juliet and Emperor Spriggan's romance, unaware of who hides behind the mask. Though Juvia's concealment spell works out perfectly, her friends can't shake the sense of familiarity upon looking at Juliet.

**Hello, again.**

**Here I bring you the fifth chapter of Between Lies. ** **We're almost getting to my favorite part!**

**For those who have been wondering about the other characters we haven't seen yet, this chapter gives you a look into their lives and some explanations. You also get to see everyone's reactions to the engagement, which was specially fun to write.**

**As a fan of the cartoon Miraculous Ladybug, I can't deny that I love it when people are completely oblivious and they are like that all the time in this story.**

**Happy reading!**  

* * *

 

Looking back towards the expectant crowd around them, Juvia realized that there wasn't really a choice. It was necessary to keep appearances if she wished to prevent a war, and that meant pretending that she was falling in love with Zeref.

Thus, with a sudden wave of confidence, she grabbed his face before closing her eyes and crashing her lips onto his.

* * *

**Crocus, a week later**

"It seems as if the engagement is actually going well." King Toma said, staring at the magazine which Hisui had brought.

"I'm pretty sure they're faking it." The latter replied, motioning to the picture of Juliet and Emperor Spriggan kissing at their Engagement Ball.

"Don't be so pessimistic, sweetheart." Toma said, standing up.

"Do you really think they could be falling in love?" Hisui found it absurd, but judging by the way his eyes wandered towards his ex wife's painting, a familiar look upon his face, it seemed he disagreed.

"I think anything's possible." The king smiled, suddenly lost in good memories. "And nothing would make me happier than seeing my Juliet happy."

"She does look pretty happy." The princess conceded, looking back at the picture.

* * *

**Outside of Magnolia**

"Do you think we should be worried?" Erza asked, looking at the discarded magazine. "

Jellal followed her gaze toward Sorcerer Weekly's newest issue, which was open on page 3. There were multiple pictures of Emperor Spriggan and Princess Juliet during their Engagement Ball, most in which they were smiling at each other.

"I'm not sure, but these pictures seem to point otherwise." Jellal's eyes focused on the Emperor and frowned. "Although there is something familiar about the Emperor."

"I get what you mean." Erza nodded. "I feel like I've seen him before." Indeed she had, a year before. However, due to Zeref using a concealment spell, no one who was aware of his identity would be able to recognize him.

"I just hope the princess isn't in danger." Jellal commented, now focusing on Princess Juliet.

"They seem to be in love, so maybe we have no reason to worry." She replied and a thoughtful look came upon his face.

"How can you tell they're in love?" Erza smiled.

"The way they're looking at each other." She gazed into his eyes intensely. "I know it well."

Jellal sighed, crossing his arms. "Erza…"

"Don't say anything." She pleaded, moving so she was straddling him. He uncrossed his arms, wrapping them around her waist.

Erza gently cupped his face before leaning in and he didn't complain once she kissed him passionately. Though he was still on the road of redemption, there were rare moments when he allowed himself to be hers and this was one of them.

* * *

**Avatar**

Gray stared at the magazine Briar had given him for some reason. His eyes focused on the picture of the happy couple and his stomach churned.

_This could've been them._

If he had acted earlier, him and Juvia could've been like this. They could've been happy, but he had ruined it. Even worse, he had betrayed her.

Would she ever forgive him, he wondered?

Gray hoped that, once she learned the truth, she would understand why he had to leave her behind. Maybe she wouldn't even be mad, seeing as all he had wanted was to protect her.

Oh, who was he kidding. Juvia would hate him and he deserved it.

Even if he loved her, even if he was finally ready to be with her, he knew it was likely she wouldn't return those feelings anymore. There was a real possibility that him leaving had finally broken the bond he had never thought would be severed.

What if she had moved on already? What if it was too late?

Gray shook his head; it was no use to go down that road again.

Hoping to distract himself, he picked the magazine and focused on the pictures of the happy couple. For some reason, he felt a sense of recognition towards both, which made no sense.

As his fingers traced Juliet's face, he thought that she was beautiful and the Emperor sure was a lucky guy to have gotten her to marry him.

Gray wondered if they were truly in love or just faking it for the sake of the alliance. It made sense that they would pretend to be falling for each other, however, as he stared at Spriggan's face, he dismissed that theory.

The way the Emperor was looking at the princess was the same look Gray used to give Juvia right before he left. When he found out that he actually loved her and couldn't hide it in his eyes.

"Well, let's hope that at least this love story will have a happy ending." The ice mage bitterly said before letting go of the magazine and leaning against his chair, closing his eyes.

* * *

**Sabertooth**

"How are you guys doing?" Lucy was currently visiting the guild for an interview with Rogue, who had taken over as master ever since Sting left.

"Everything's good." Rufus replied, smiling.

"Now that we don't have to compete with Fairy Tail, we're getting more work, so it's all good." Obra added, smirking.

"I'm happy for you." The celestial wizard gave a tight smile.

"You don't have to pretend to be happy, you know?" Minerva said, joining them in the master's office.

"I'm not pretending." Lucy protested. "I'm genuinely happy that you guys are getting more work."

"Sure, if you say so." The three Sabertooth members shrugged.

"There you are, Rogue!" Minerva exclaimed a moment later once the dragon slayer entered the room.

"Why are you reading that?" Rufus wondered, confused, upon noticing the Sorcerer Weekly Magazine.

"There is news from Sting and Yukino here." Rogue replied, barely paying them attention.

"How are they?" Lucy asked, worried for her friend.

"I don't know." He sighed. "I haven't had contact since they left, but there is a picture here that gives some answers."

"What picture?" Rufus asked while Minerva snatched the magazine from Rogue's hands.

"Wow, they look good." Lucy was impressed upon spotting Sting and Yukino dancing at a party in page 4.

"Where are they?" Minerva frowned.

"Alvarez." Rogue replied.

"What?" Their eyes widened.

"What could they possibly be doing there?" Rufus wondered.

"Infiltrating?" Minerva suggested.

"I think I figured out their mission." Rogue declared before snatching the magazine back. Showing them the cover with princess Juliet and Alvarez' Emperor, he sighed. "They're protecting the princess."

Lucy frowned upon gazing at the picture. Something about Juliet felt familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. It was absurd, considering she had never had the chance to meet Fiore's lost princess. Why, then, did she feel like they knew each other?

* * *

**ERA (Magic Council)**

"Why are you showing me this?" Gajeel complained.

"This could be important." Levy replied, pointing at the magazine.

"I don't see how a wedding that's none of our business could be important." He told her, shrugging.

"This isn't just any wedding." The bluenette said. "It will change everything."

He took another look at the picture and frowned. Why did Princess Juliet feel so familiar if he had never met her? On another note, why did the Emperor also feel familiar and why did Gajeel suddenly have a bad feeling about this wedding?

"You're being too dramatic." Ignoring these questions, the dragon slayer rolled his eyes and continued on walking.

"Once the alliance is made, Alvarez won't be able to attack us. That means we might be reaching a new era of peace." Levy continued to speak.

"What do you want from me? Want me to cheer? Cry from happiness?" He stopped, looking at her with raised brows.

"I just want you to listen to me!" She yelled, frustrated.

His face immediately softened. "Sorry."

"Look, I know you're still worried about Juvia, but you can't just ignore me." She placed a comforting hand on his arm. "I'm here for you."

Gajeel sighed. "I know." Wrapping both arms around her waist, he swallowed hard. "I just miss her."

"I know." Levy said, smiling gently. "But we will find her, okay?"

He nodded, though his expression didn't change. Worry, fear, regret. He regretted not being there for Juvia when she had needed him most.

At least Levy had been there for him when he needed her most.

"Thanks, Levy." She wrapped her arms around his torso.

"I love you." He didn't reply, instead leaning down to kiss her lips.

This was always the response when she said those words and Levy was okay with that.

* * *

**Lamia Scale**

"What are you two giggling about?" Lyon approached the Sky Sisters, who were sitting on a bench at the corner of the guild.

"We're just looking at Sorcerer Weekly." Wendy replied.

"They made an article about you, Lyon." Chelia said before pointing towards a picture of the ice mage.

"They did?" He was confused.

"You've been voted the most eligible bachelor in Fiore." Wendy told him, trying to hold back a giggle.

"Is that so?" He picked the magazine and looked over the article.

"Isn't this great? Now girls will be lining up just to see you." Chelia told him and he shook his head.

"I wouldn't exactly call this great." She was confused for a moment, but then it clicked.

"Don't tell me that you're not still over Juvia Lockser?" Lyon sighed.

"The process of moving on is neither easy nor fast, unfortunately." Frowning, he gave the magazine back to her.

"I'm sure that you'll find someone." Wendy tried to comfort him.

"Thank you, Wendy." A small smile came upon his face. "You've always been so kind; I truly am happy that you've decided to join our guild."

"I am happy to be here too." The young dragon slayer replied.

"I hope that you'll be with us for a long time." Chelia told her and she nodded.

"As long as Fairy Tail's disbanded, I'm not going anywhere." The topic of Fairy Tail was still a difficult one, so they preferred not to mention Wendy's former guild.

Choosing to change the subject, Chelia picked the magazine and showed them the cover. "Hey, what do you guys think of the royal wedding?"

"I think it's very nice what princess Juliet's doing." Wendy replied.

"Yes, of course." Chelia nodded in agreement. "But look how happy she seems."

"It would seem that these two have fallen in love." Lyon pointed out.

"It's strange, but I kinda feel like I know them." The young dragon slayer bit her lip.

"I know what you mean." His eyes focused on Juliet. "She's so familiar that I could've sworn we've met before."

"Well, no use in dwelling on that." Chelia told him. "She's already taken."

"And so is Juvia." He sighed again.

"Do you think that she and Gray got together?" Wendy asked, interested.

"Please, those two are so in love that I'd be surprised if they hadn't." Chelia replied.

"Well, I'm happy for them." Lyon offered a forced smile.

It wasn't a lie, but he was still hurting. Even if he had long since accepted that him and Juvia were not meant to be together and she was in love with Gray, it wasn't easy thinking of the two of them as a couple.

It wasn't easy thinking of anyone as a couple, he thought, looking back at the picture of princess Juliet and Emperor Spriggan.

 

 


	6. Changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months go by and Juvia and Zeref's relationship improves, but a certain revelation could pose a threat to his plan of marrying her. Meanwhile, a worried Gray asks Erza to return to Rainfall Village and check up on Juvia. Will they finally figure out that she's long gone?

**Hello again, dear readers.**

**This chapter contains a little ranting from my part. After reading the comments from my readers on[ff.net](http://ff.net), I decided to discuss a few points which I consider to be CRUCIAL to the understanding of this story.**

 

**These are the points:**

**1-Development of the relationship between Gray and Juvia**

**2-Gray & Erza dilemma/Avatar mission **

**3-New pairing of Zeref x Juvia (Zervia?).**

**This is the comment that inspired me:**

**1-I like your story but find Gray's character a little hard to swallow since he's the type to not acknowledge his feelings even to himself.**

**2-I still can't stand Erza, If she really cared for Juvia's welfare she would check on her for her on sake instead of leaving it last minute. She instigated this stupid mission yet can't carry through a simple visit now & then to check on Juvia.**

**3-Ok enough of that, I like Zeref Juvia pairing it's refreshing although sad. Was hoping for some real romance from them.**

**This is my response:**

**1- I understand that it might be hard to see Gray more open about his feelings, but I usually have a different approach to his character then Mashima does.**

**In most of my stories, I have him realize his feelings much earlier; many times in the Grand Magic Games Arc. However, in this one I wanted to be as close to canon as possible, so I had him realize it _after_ him and Juvia lived together.**

**Because, when Gray tells Juvia that he will give his answer once the war against Alvarez is over, it's pretty clear that he _already knows_ how he feels. Therefore, it's likely that he found out that he loved her while being in Avatar or maybe a little before that.**

**2-Let's talk Erza. Most of what you said was true and she should've definitely checked up on Juvia before. However, keep in mind that all Erza wanted was to protect Juvia.**

**She and Gray agreed to keep the water mage out of this and don't forget that there's Briar, who made it clear that if she ever finds Juvia, she will hurt her. She is a real threat in this story, which Gray takes seriously.**

**His and Erza's decision is the controversial "better leave her miserable than risk her being dead" and I wanted to show you that it wasn't easy for either of them to make it.**

**3-As for Juvia x Zeref, it sure is refreshing and I don't think I've ever seen a story about it before. I've thought many times of joining them together and seeing what happened, but this is the first time I actually did it.**

**When I first started planning this story, my original plan was to have them falling in love and Juvia becoming his greatest weapon against Fairy Tail. However, I gave up because on this idea because 1- it's too cliché/overused and 2- It didn't fit with Juvia's character.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Alvarez, August X792**

After their passionate kiss, Zeref seemed to have gotten the idea Juvia was trying to convey, because his presence became even more constant and he also became more open around her.

One day, after their usual morning walk, he came with a surprise. Despite feeling uneasy, she followed him through the long corridors, not complaining when he told her to close her eyes before guiding her somewhere.

Though her heart constricted in fear, Juvia allowed herself to trust that he wouldn't harm her.

A door was opened and then he was holding her hands and taking her inside a room. Which one was it? Were it his chambers? A secret room?

"Can I open my eyes now?" She asked, trying not to appear nervous.

"Not yet." Zeref said just before his hands left hers.

"What about now?" Juvia asked after there was the sound of something sliding.

"Yes, now you can." When she finally opened her eyes, they immediately widened.

Around her were more books than she had ever seen in her life. The shelves extended throughout the entire room, going as high as the ceiling. "I've never seen so many books in my life."

"Do you like it?" He asked, appearing a little nervous.

"I do." Suddenly, a thought struck her. "But I thought the library was closed, so why did you…"

"I noticed you seem to have enjoyed the books I lent you, so I wanted you to have the opportunity to read more." Zeref gestured around the room. "This is all yours now."

"Thank you." She didn't know why he was doing it, but it was a nice gesture.

"Well, I'll leave you to the books." He seemed to hesitate for a moment before gently taking her hand and pressing a kiss to it.

Juvia watched him walk away from the library, still in shock over what had just happened. Could it be that he was actually becoming fond of her? Or was he simply pretending just as she was?

* * *

**Eastern Forest**

"She did what?!" Erza's eyes widened.

"It caught me off guard too." Gray admitted.

"How did we not count on this?" She shook her head.

"I guess I just never thought that she would go that far." He sighed. "She was always trying to get me to talk, but I guess she finally realized that I wasn't going to."

His mind flashed to multiple conversations with Briar, who never ceased to ask about his past and the "mysterious woman" whose mention always made him tense.

After months of asking, she apparently decided to take matters into her own hands and stole Gray's file from their leader's office.

"What about the other members? Do they know the truth as well?" Erza asked.

"As far as I know, Briar's the only one who read the file." Gray replied before correcting himself. "Besides Arlock, of course. He showed it to me when I first joined."

"We've always known that their leader was aware of everything." Erza stated.

"It's never been a big problem since he accepted me nonetheless and didn't tell the others that I used to be in Fairy Tail." Gray added.

"What about Briar? Do you think she will become a problem?" His answer was expected.

"She knows about Juvia." The ice mage swallowed hard. "So, yeah, that's a problem."

"Are you absolutely sure that she's going to hurt her?" Erza asked.

"She's made it clear that if she ever finds Juvia, she will be eliminated." Gray tensed at the thought. "She even said one time that she would use Juvia as a sacrifice."

"Why is she so eager to kill her?" He shrugged. Even though he was aware of Juvia's feelings and his own, he failed to see Briar's.

"I don't know. She just hates Juvia, for some reason." Erza was thoughtful for a moment.

"What should we do about this? Should we perhaps eliminate her?" Gray shook his head.

"If we get rid of her, they'll be suspicious." Frowning, he tried to come up with a better solution.

"Perhaps we should move Juvia, then." Erza suggested.

"I agree. Take her somewhere safe." He nodded.

"I'll go back to Rainfall Village tomorrow, then." She told him before sighing. "I hope Juvia's alright."

"It's been 4 months since I left her." Gray swallowed hard. "I doubt she will be."

"Is there anything you'd like me to say?" She knew it was best if they told Juvia nothing, but maybe there was something she could say to ease the water mage's suffering.

"Tell her that I'm sorry." The ice mage pleaded. "And I will come back."

That was exactly what Juvia had needed to hear, but his words never reached her since she was long gone.

* * *

**Outside of Magnolia, a week later**

"How's Gray?" Jellal asked, concerned.

"Worried." Erza sighed. "A little mad too."

"Because you didn't actually go to Rainfall Village?" She nodded.

"I told him what happened, but his emotions are clouding his judgment right now, which is understandable." He frowned.

"I can't believe that they were following you." Erza let out an exasperated sigh.

"I can't believe that I didn't see it coming." Shaking her head, she looked at the picture in her hands. The image of Juvia from the previous Grand Magic Games had been recovered from the assassin that had been sent by Briar to kill the water mage. "Briar read the file, so she knew who I was and that I was still in contact with Gray."

"Still, I didn't expect her to send an assassin to follow you." His concern was as clear as day, so she offered a reassuring smile.

"You know that I can handle myself." His arms wrapped around her, protective.

"And you know that I can't help being worried." Erza hugged him back and rested her head against his chest for a while.

"I was so scared for a moment, Jellal." She looked up at him. "I started thinking about what might've happened if I hadn't found the spy…"

"What's important is that you _did_ find him." Jellal told her.

"He followed me all the way to Marguerite." Erza swallowed hard. "What if they figure out where I was headed afterwards?"

"Rainfall Village is still a long way from Marguerite, plus there are many villages nearby." He replied.

She was silent for a while, lost in thought. "Well, I guess I was right after all."

"Right about what?" Jellal asked, confused.

"That staying away from Juvia behind is the only way to keep her safe." Erza frowned.

"With this Briar having you followed and hiring assassins to kill her, even sending someone else might put Juvia at risk." He concluded.

"We really underestimated the threat that they represent." Erza looked around for a moment, tense. "They could have spies anywhere."

"I can assure you that none followed us here." He reassured her.

Tightening her arms around him and leaning her head against his shoulder, she sighed again "Let's just hope that Gray will figure out Avatar's plan soon so that this can all be over."

* * *

**Alvarez, September X792**

If Zeref was pretending, Juvia had to admit, he was good. He could play prince charming so well that at times she would even wonder if maybe that's who he really was.

With their wedding drawing nearer, Invel suggested they spend even more time together in order to prove the strength of the alliance. Therefore, Juvia and Zeref were forced to act all romantic more often during parties and interviews.

It wasn't as hard as she had originally thought, because ever since their first kiss, she had grown more comfortable in his presence. She would even dare say they were friends, which was a dangerous conception.

Thank goodness she wasn't alone there, because without Sting and Yukino constantly reminding her of the plan and why she couldn't get too close to Zeref, who knows what might've happened.

They were the only thing keeping her together after such a long time away from home and everyone she knew and loved.

 _Loved. Gray._ She never forgot about him, but as time went on, it was easier to deal with the loss. Even if he wasn't gone forever, he was no longer a part of her life and she had accepted that.

After much thinking and wondering, Juvia had decided to stop trying to figure out why he had left her. It didn't matter so much anymore and she had moved on, so the water mage chose to focus on the task at hand.

Of course, there were still times when she wondered if their story was truly over or if there might still be a chance for them. However, with her wedding getting closer and him still missing, it felt like that door was closing.

"Are you daydreaming again?" She was broken out of her thoughts by Yukino.

"What?" Juvia looked around, confused.

"You've been staring at that page for a while." Sting said, motioning towards the open book in front of her.

The three of them were currently in the library, reading books about magic. Their primary objective was to learn more about Zeref and if there were others like him. However, all they had found so far were new spells that might come in handy if the war against Alvarez became inevitable.

"Right. Sorry." Juvia shook her head before glancing at the book again.

"What were you thinking about?" Yukino asked, already having an idea.

"Gray, as usual." The bluenette sighed. "No matter how hard I try, I can't seem to forget him."

"That is good." Her friend took her hand and squeezed it. "It keeps you focused."

"More like unfocused." Sting disagreed.

"At least it stops her from further befriending Zeref." The celestial mage pointed out.

"That shouldn't have been a problem." He replied, frowning.

"I didn't count on him being so nice to me." Juvia sighed yet again. "Why couldn't he treat me like any other person forced into an arranged marriage would?"

"So you want him to treat you badly?" Yukino asked, confused.

"You just gotta stop thinking about him too." The dragon slayer suggested, shrugging.

"That's easier said than done." The water mage replied, frustrated.

"Don't I know that." It was Yukino's turn to sigh, and her boyfriend smirked.

"Are you referring to the time you couldn't stop thinking about me?" He asked, moving his chair closer to hers.

"Don't act so cocky." She replied, before smirking too. "I remember when Rogue told me about how obsessed you were."

"I wasn't obsessed." He protested, crossing his arms.

"Sure you weren't." Juvia smirked at him.

"Two against one. No fair." The girls laughed when he pouted.

"Anyways, let's get back to reading." Yukino remembered after a few moments. "We need to learn new spells if we ever want to defeat Zeref."

"Right." Juvia went back to her book and tried to read the excerpt about a powerful water spell called Water-Make: blood.

While she thought it might come in handy, she never imagined that she would ever need to use it.

* * *

**3 days later**

"Isn't it breathtaking?" Juvia watched the sunset with amazement.

"Certainly." Zeref wasn't looking at the sun.

"That's a cliché, Emperor." She looked back at him, a slight blush coloring her cheeks.

"I thought that people enjoyed clichés." He smirked.

"I usually do." If only Gray had looked at her that way before.

"You know what's another cliché?" Zeref asked and she raised a brow.

"What?" He wrapped an arm around her, bringing her close.

"Arranged marriages." Juvia shrugged.

"It's not as bad as I thought it would be." He smiled.

"I'm glad you think so." He stared at her for a few moments before leaning in and she didn't complain when he pressed his lips against hers.

The kiss ended shortly when she started feeling light headed and broke apart. Trying to regain her breathing, she stepped away.

"Juliet?" There was concern in his eyes when she started coughing.

"I'm okay." She wasn't.

For some reason, whenever they shared an intimate moment or he kissed her like this, without anyone pressuring him to, she would feel rather sickly.

It had been happening more often over the past few weeks and she wondered why. Well, it seemed as if Zeref might have an idea, because there was a look of recognition in his eyes before he stepped away from her.

"I should go back." He told her, looking sad.

"Are you okay?" Juvia didn't know why she was worried.

There was no reply as he shook his head before turning around and walking away. She watched in confusion as he told a nearby guard to fetch Invel and set up the meeting room.

What was he hiding?

* * *

**October**

3 weeks until the wedding. Juvia was starting to get worried because she hadn't found anything useful against Zeref yet. Even though he had become more open, all he shared were stories of his sad childhood and unnamed brother.

She was still clueless about how his powers worked, why he was immortal or how to defeat him. It almost felt like this entire plan had been pointless and she was growing desperate.

The thought of actually marrying Zeref, although not as terrifying as it had once been, was still unnerving and she felt like there was no escape. She was pretty much trapped in Alvarez and didn't know what else to do.

The library turned out to be a waste of time. Even though the countless books she had read helped her grow more powerful, none of them contained information about how to kill an immortal being.

Besides, she hadn't found the actual book she had been looking for. Because from the moment Juvia had learned that the library was closed, she had known it was the reason for it. Zeref hadn't wanted her to find it, even if he didn't suspect she knew its true meaning.

 _The book of E.N.D_. She had searched all over the library and had come back empty handed. Her only possible advantage against the dark wizard was nowhere to be found.

Just as she had been about to give up on her entire plan and just accept her fate, a new piece of information reignited her desire to get back home.

Upon walking down a corridor, Juvia happened to overhear a conversation between Invel and Ajeel about none other than Gray Fullbuster. They mentioned his current location and from the moment she heard the dark cult's name, she finally understood everything.

* * *

 

**PS: In case it wasn't clear, I'm considering here that only Avatar's leader knew who Gray was from the beginning. The others weren't made aware until the time came for the Purification Plan to be completed because Arloc didn't deem it necessary.**


	7. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After months of separation, Juvia and Gray are finally reunited, but not without troubles. Although both successfully infiltrated the enemy, now it's time for one to pay the price.

**Hi again, dearest readers!**

**The time has come for me to post chapter 7 and the last on my top 5 list. First one is 11, then 13, third is 8, then chapters 1 and 7.**

**I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! **(Get ready for the long awaited Gruvia reunion!!)****

* * *

**Alvarez, October 7th**

Sting and Yukino were celebrating their one year anniversary with a lovely dinner on the gardens. He had asked the servants to arrange a table for them by the fountain and a delicious meal had been prepared.

They had talked about their relationship, reminisced about their friends in Sabertooth and danced under the moonlight. Everything was perfect, just as they had meant it, and it was about to get even better.

"Yukino, there is something I wanted to ask you…" Sting began, suddenly nervous, while they danced.

"Yes, Sting?" Yukino stared at him, expectantly.

He opened and closed his mouth a few times, but nothing came out. The words which he had rehearsed countless times seemed to evade him somehow.

"Are you alright?" She asked, now worried, but he didn't get a chance to reply.

"There you guys are!" They turned to face Juvia, who was running in their direction.

"Seriously?" Sting muttered, unhappy about the interruption.

"Juliet? Is something wrong?" Yukino asked, noticing her friend's agitated state.

"I need to talk to you." The bluenette said. "Alone." The servants who had been watching the couple bowed to her before leaving.

Once she was sure they were alone, Juvia motioned towards the fountain. The couple reluctantly pulled apart before approaching it and sitting down.

"What's so important you needed to tell us _now_?" Sting asked and Juvia's eyes widened once realization sank in.

"Sorry, I forgot it was your anniversary." Looking between the couple for a moment, she frowned.

"It's okay." Yukino reassured her. "Just tell us what happened."

"I was walking through the palace when I overheard a conversation between Invel and Ajeel." The water mage took in a deep breath. "About Gray."

"Gray as in your Gray?" Sting wondered, incredulous.

"What did they say about him?" Yukino asked, concerned.

"They were discussing what to do about him." Juvia's eyes narrowed. "They said he's a member of a dark cult called Avatar and were wondering if he was truthful about his motives for being there."

"A dark cult?" The celestial mage whispered, confused.

"No way Gray would join people like that!" Sting declared, shaking his head.

"I doubt he would either." Juvia said before sitting down on the chair he had previously occupied. "So it's likely that he's infiltrating them to gather information."

"That does make sense." Yukino pointed out.

"And if they find out…" The bluenette bit her lip.

"They'll probably kill him." Sting finished, face paling.

"I can't let that happen." Juvia declared, giving both a determined look. "I have to talk to him and convince him it's too dangerous."

"How?" Yukino asked, looking around the empty gardens. "You haven't figured a way out of this castle in months."

"As you know, Zeref and I have become a lot closer." Equally disgusted looks came upon their faces. "Which means he might allow me to go back to Fiore to visit my father before the big day."

"I guess it's worth a try." Sting said, shrugging.

"Do you want us to go with you?" The celestial mage asked, but Juvia shook her head.

"No, you should stay here. Keep on searching." The couple nodded, understanding. Though they wished to be there for her during her reunion with Gray, they knew this was something she had to do alone.

* * *

Hours later, Juvia found herself on a large ship, surrounded by a few guards while the captain led them back to Fiore. It had surprised her how easily Zeref had let her go, but she assumed he must trust her to return.

Upon spotting the familiar town of Marguerite through the ship's large window, recognizing Lamia Scale's guild hall, Juvia knew what she would have to do.

It was risky, but she couldn't have anyone follow her or else she would be exposed. Therefore, as soon as the ship had crossed it, she discreetly used her magic to cause a crash.

As the vehicle quickly dived into the ground, she used water lock to diminish the impact of the fall. She didn't want to kill anyone, after all.

Once the ship had crashed in a clearing next to the forest, Juvia watched as the captain and soldiers discussed what happened, confused. Feeling sorry for putting them through that scare, she activated her water body and managed to slip away unnoticed while they chatted.

Finding herself at a safe distance and making sure there was no one in sight, she removed the concealment spell. It was no use finding Gray when she was still Juliet, after all.

Juvia rushed towards the train station and took the first train leading to the closest village to Rainfall. Arriving there about two hours later, she watched the empty houses while thinking about her and Gray's old home. Would it be empty, she wondered? Or perhaps someone had come looking for her and was waiting there?

As she thought about it, she remembered Gajeel and Erza, both good candidates to be looking for her. The dragon slayer surely had searched far and wide and the water mage guessed Gray might've asked Erza to check up on her while he was in Avatar.

Juvia was pretty sure this infiltration plan had been her idea or perhaps Jellal had been the one to come up with it. Either way, there was no doubt in her mind that Erza was involved and it made her feel better to think that perhaps abandoning her might not have been Gray's plan.

Arriving at their old home, the water mage was a little surprised to find it completely abandoned. Outside, vines were now surrounding it and she cut them before entering. Inside, everything was exactly as she had left it, with the exception that the air smelled as if something had died there.

There were no signs that anyone had visited the cottage in the months that she had been gone and that hurt a bit. For a moment, she wondered if anyone had even missed her, but then quickly dismissed the thought.

Fairy Tail had taught her to believe the best in people, thus Juvia chose to believe that the reason no one had come was because they didn't know she had been there. She reminded herself that neither she nor Gray had confided about where they had been headed, so it made sense that no one would've come to Rainfall Village.

It was rather secluded, after all.

With that in mind, she decided to focus back on the house and tried on a new spell to clean it. Using her magic helped her relax a little and she wanted the house to be in good shape once Gray returned.

As she continued to clean and wonder, she realized what a great idea cleaning it had been. This was the perfect cover, the perfect way to convince Gray that she had been waiting there all this time.

Because, the more Juvia thought about it, the clearer it became that telling Gray about Zeref, the engagement or Juliet was a mistake. As much as she wanted to confide in the man she loved, keeping him safe was her number one priority and that also meant keeping him in the dark.

Juvia guessed he must've thought the same when he had decided not to tell her about Avatar and that made her feel a little less hurt. For a moment, the wound which had been created the moment she had realized that he wasn't coming back, started to heal.

Then, as she went outside and sat on the bench where they used to sit every morning and just talk, memories of the good days brought all that pain back to the surface. It overwhelmed her and she suddenly found herself back to that heartbreaking moment.

Sitting on the bench, eyes closed and thinking about the time they spent together; while listening to the sound of the constant rain.

For a while, that was all she could hear, until there were familiar voices belonging to people whom she hadn't seen in a long time. Juvia was brought back to the present and finally decided to open her eyes.

* * *

"Hey, Juvia." Shockingly enough, Natsu, Lucy and Wendy stood in front of her.

"What are you guys doing here?" The bluenette asked, confused.

"We came looking for you." Lucy explained.

"And Gray. Where is he?" Natsu immediately asked.

"He's not here." Juvia frowned. She hadn't planned on encountering anyone before talking to Gray. What should she do?

"Is this your house?" Wendy asked, looking at the cottage with interest.

"Yes." The bluenette nodded. "Come on in." Thinking there would be no harm in reuniting with her friends, she welcomed them inside the house and sat down on the bed, suddenly exhausted.

It must be the constant use of magic power combined with the overwhelming emotions, she convinced herself. In the back of her mind, she remember how **sickly** she had been feeling for the past few weeks, but ignored it.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked, noticing her exhaustion.

"Not really." Juvia chose to be honest. "I haven't been alright ever since Gray left."

"So you two lived together?" Natsu wondered, interested.

"Why did he leave?" Wendy asked, confused.

"We moved in together after the war against Tartaros." The water mage explained. "For a few months we took our meals together, trained together and went on missions together."

They were smiling, clearly happy for her and Gray and maybe even thinking the two of them had become a couple.

"Until one day, these dark marks appeared on his arms." She continued, recalling the moment everything had changed for the worst. "After that he started leaving the village by himself until half a year ago, when he didn't return."

Because he wanted to protect her, or at least she hoped so. She chose not to tell them, though, at least not until she was 100% sure.

Wendy apologized, gently, while Natsu got angry. "What a jerk! How dare he just leave like that?"

"I've asked that same question multiple times." Lucy whispered and he immediately tensed.

Juvia watched with interest as the couple argued, wondering what had happened between them. Only when Lucy nearly slapped the dragon slayer did she intervene.

"Do you have to flirt right in front of us?" The bluenette teased and both blushed.

"We're not flirting!" The blonde protested.

"Anyways, do you have any idea where Gray went?" Natsu asked and Juvia wanted to tell him the truth; she really did.

However, doing so might only put him in danger as well as ruining Gray's infiltration plan if the dragon slayer were to, say, storm Avatar. Yep, he would definitely do that were she to tell him.

"No, I have no idea." She looked away, feeling guilty. "I searched for him for a while, but eventually I gave up. Maybe I shouldn't have."

"Hey, don't blame yourself." Lucy approached her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Gray's the one who left without so much as a note."

"Well, we'll find him for you." Natsu promised.

Juvia hoped he wouldn't. She wanted to find Gray herself, but things didn't go according to plan. After a worried Wendy pointed out how exhausted she seemed, they decided that she should stay behind to rest while Natsu and Lucy went after Gray.

It took two days for Juvia to convince the young healer that she was well enough to go and by the time she reached him, he was already in battle with Avatar after being exposed just as she had suspected.

* * *

**Avatar**

Gray was listening to Briar and Mary arguing, uninterested, until he heard familiar voices. Recognizing them immediately, the ice mage let out a sigh before slowly descending the stairs leading to the basement.

He could tell that Gomon and Abel had been defeated, so this meant he would have to get his hands dirty. Even if the through of hurting his friends made his stomach churn, he knew he didn't have a choice.

"Hey. Long time no see, man." Natsu's warm smile and cheerful greeting after Gray revealed himself only made it harder to pretend.

Instead of responding, the ice mage chose to keep a cold façade and it seemed to have worked. Mere moments later, the dragon slayer was moving to attack him, which he was grateful for.

It was easier to receive his friend's anger rather than warmth.

"Stop it! Would you guys cut it out already?" Gray couldn't ignore Lucy's pleads once he and Natsu continued to fight.

"You made a stupid mistake coming to this place." That was an understatement. Their presence could ruin his whole plan, or worse, get them all killed once Avatar figured out he wasn't really a member.

He had to convince them, and the only way to do that was to continue hurting his best friend.

"That's funny, cause I was about to say the same thing to you." The dragon slayer remarked.

"I can do whatever the hell I want!" Gray yelled, delivering a strong hit in hopes that would knock him out.

 _It didn't._ Instead, it only made him even more annoying. "You're wrong." Natsu delivered a powerful blow, sending him back a few feet. "Juvia's waiting for you."

Gray froze. It hurt to hear her name again, more than he had imagined, and Natsu seemed to notice that. "She's been waiting all this time, you know? Cause she believes in you, even after you've given her no reason to."

"Shut up!" The ice mage yelled, sending blasts of ice everywhere. Panting, he tried to regain his breath and composure.

The reminder of why he was there in the first place prevented him from just revealing everything to them, despite his wish. He needed to pretend just a little more; soon enough he would be free.

As he delivered blow after blow while spouting the most horrible lies about Fairy Tail, Gray wondered if it was all truly worth it.

* * *

The next day, after he rescued Lucy and explained everything with Erza's help, they left for the battlefield. It was a long journey during which they formulated a plan to stop Avatar.

As it turned out, preventing the dark cult from murdering all those innocent people was easier than they had assumed. Most of the soldiers they fought were either weak mages or didn't use magic at all.

In only a few minutes, they managed to wipe out over 70% of the enemy's forces. Then, the real battle began once the key members decided to join, which included Briar. She had tried getting close to Gray and had always been always been willing to defend him when Jerome was suspicious.

Well, she must be feeling like an idiot now.

"All that time you spent with us was a lie, wasn't it?" She yelled, using her magic to split the ground open.

"Of course it was, you idiot!" Gray felt a little bad for being so harsh, but the reminder that she was a cruel murderer who had targeted Juvia quickly chased the feeling away. "I'm not the kind of guy who would associate with a bunch of murderers like you."

"It's purification, not murder!" She retorted angrily. "And once it's been completed, Zeref will be amongst us again."

Before he could reply, Briar sent two powerful attacks that he barely avoided. "Tell me, were those brave words about E.N.D a lie as well?"

"Hate to disappoint you, but that part was actually true." Gray did a backflip to avoid her next attack. "Someday, I will destroy E.N.D, but it will be on _my_ terms." He would never commit murder or hurt innocent people to achieve his goal. That wasn't who he was.

"If there's one thing I can't stand it's a rat. Hear me?" She was so furious that her attacks started getting sloppy. Taking advantage of this, the ice mage decided to send a blast of his own.

Unfortunately, Briar managed to avoid it by using her infamous splitting magic. It would divide one's self into various pieces, depending on the emotions they were feeling in the past few hours.

For her, it was sadness, happiness, anger and…Love? His eyes widened once he realized what it meant and a moment later she confirmed that she had indeed fallen in love with him. "What?!"

There was no time to react, though, because suddenly Briar was sent away by a wave. "Juvia?" Gray looked around the battlefield, searching for the familiar bluenette.

"Looked like you were needing some help." She approached him, offering a familiar smile.

"What are you doing here?" Gray asked, confused.

"Wendy and Carla helped me find you." Juvia glanced towards their friends, who were fighting against Mary. Then her eyes found his and he was frozen, lost in the familiar dark blue.

This was the perfect moment to apologize and ask for her forgiveness, but Briar didn't give him time. "So this is the infamous Juvia Lockser?" She smirked. "I've been waiting a long time to meet you."

"Shut up, Briar!" Gray yelled while Juvia turned around, confused, and faced the stranger.

"Who are you?" She took a few steps forward, ready to fight.

"I always knew she was the answer." Briar ignored her, keeping her eyes locked onto Gray's. "After all, she is your greatest weakness."

Before either could react, she had sent a powerful blast Juvia's way and suddenly everything was in slow motion and Gray panicked, a familiar memory coming to mind.

He had saved her that night and had prevented her death by sacrificing himself. However, this time, he didn't have time to protect her and it killed him.

As he heard her gasp once the blast pierced her body before she fell back, he wondered if this was his punishment for abandoning her.

* * *

**After mentioning my top 5 chapters list, I'm wondering, which are your top 3 so far?**

 


	8. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their worst nightmare came true once again, but that doesn't mean it will end the same way. Will Gray do it right this time and confess his feelings? Or will he push Juvia away again, afraid of losing her?

**Good morning, everyone!**

**Here we go with chapter 8 of Between Lies. I hope you're ready for some quality Gruvia Angst and Fluff!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Alvarez, October 7th**

"Aren't you worried she's gonna tell them, your highness?" Invel inquired, turning to Zeref with concern. They were currently in the large room that served as the Spriggan 12's meeting place and in the centre of the table there was a crystal ball showcasing Juvia Lockser being nursed by Wendy and Carla.

"Not really." The dark wizard replied, shrugging. "I know Fairy Tail too well. She'll surely hide the truth to protect them."

"If you say so." The ice wizard remained unsure.

"I'm more worried that she might not come back." Brandish pointed out and Dimaria scoffed.

"She's not stupid enough to leave them behind." They looked outside the window and spotted Sting and Yukino having a walk along the gardens.

"I'm certain she will come back." Zeref stated.

"And then what?" Dimaria raised a brow. "You get married and ruin our chances of invading Ishgar?"

"Need I remind you of the reason why I proposed in the first place?" The dark wizard asked.

"I still believe it's a stupid idea." Dimaria said for the millionth time.

"You should not question his majesty's plan." Invel firmly reminded her.

"It's too late to back down now." Zeref said before she could retort. "The wedding will happen soon and Juvia Lockser will become our greatest weapon."

"I wonder what her reaction will be once she realizes you knew exactly who she was all along." Brandish said, curious.

"I don't see how she expected to fool such a skilled wizard as his majesty." Invel added, his tone mocking.

"I played my part in pretending to believe that she was Juliet." Zeref shrugged. "Now, we'd better get started on wedding planning since the bride isn't here yet."

* * *

**2 days later**

"No! Juvia!" Gray desperately yelled, running to catch her before she hit the ground. Being successful, he knelt down, cradling the injured mage in his arms.

"Ugh, I didn't see this one coming." Juvia whispered, still in shock.

"God, that looks bad." He panicked even more upon inspecting the wound her hands were pressing against.

"I'll be fine." She reassured, groaning.

"How dare you?" Gray chose to turn to happy Briar instead, anger bubbling inside him.

"Don't look so surprised." The dark mage shrugged. "You know I've wanted to kill her for months."

"You'll pay for this!" She scoffed, commanding all Briars to join at her side.

"I don't think so." Now he was the furious one. Carefully lying Juvia on the ground, he stood up and faced his enemy.

Giving his coldest stare, Gray attacked before she could think. Using the markings that symbolized his demon slaying magic, he froze all Briars in a moment, as well as the soldiers who had been watching the fight.

"Nice work, darling." Juvia praised, still in a lying position. Her hands continued to press against the wound, but the amount of blood coming from it had only increased.

"You're hurt." He swallowed hard. "Because of me. Again." Falling to his knees, it was as if all strength had been drained from his body.

"You shouldn't blame yourself." She offered him a gentle smile.

"But I do." Gray said. "I hurt you, in so many ways, and now you could've died. I could've lost you and you wouldn't know how I felt."

Juvia stared at him tiredly, trying to stay awake. "What do you mean?"

He sighed before crawling towards her. Taking her once again in his arms, he closed his eyes for a second. "Remember when we…when we kissed?" She nodded, a faint blush coloring her pale cheeks. "I told you that I wasn't ready."

"And I...promised...to wait, because..." She paused to cough. "I knew...you needed time." A cold hand pressed against his cheek as she stared up at him with love and warmth.

"I don't anymore." Gray declared, staring at her determinedly. "I've had more than enough time to think about it and the answer has been clear for a while now."

"What…are you...talking...about?" With her brain slowing down, as well as her breathing, it was hard to comprehend what he was saying.

"Damn, you're not making this any easier." The ice mage complained, blushing slightly. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, hoping it'd be easier that way. "Okay, so, what I'm trying to say is…I love you. I know you might not feel the same way anymore after everything that I've done, but I still wanted you to know."

He paused, awaiting her reaction, but there was none. Upon opening his eyes, Gray realized that she had fallen unconscious. Sighing, he gathered her in his arms before standing up and walking towards where Wendy and Carla were.

Looking around the battlefield, he was grateful that his friends were too busy fighting against Avatar to be paying attention to his confession.

* * *

Gray barely noticed that Avatar's leader had summoned a God and was offering all members as a sacrifice. He didn't pay attention once Natsu took it upon himself to defeat it or when Lucy tried to stop him.

All of his focus was on Juvia, who looked pale and lifeless while Wendy tried to heal her. He saw nothing but the large wound on her stomach and heard nothing but her weak breaths.

He still held her in his arms and ran his fingers through her light blue hair since it helped him calm down a bit. Closing his eyes for a moment, he prayed to whatever god was listening not to take her.

He had already lost his mother, his father, his master and his sister. Wasn't that enough?

Thankfully, it seemed as if someone did listen to his prayers, because a good while later, when he was almost losing hope, there was a deep breath and once he looked down, Juvia's eyes opened.

At first, she seemed confused while her eyes surveyed the battlefield. Then, once they returned to his face, relief flooded hers and she smiled. "Gray…"

"Hey there." He tried to hold back tears.

"Are you…okay?" Gray rolled his eyes.

Of course she was worried about him after almost dying. "I'm not the one who almost died."

"I think you're exaggerating." Juvia sat up with his help and inspected the wound. Though the blood remained on her dark blue outfit, she didn't feel pain anymore.

Although, she did feel a bit ill, which was concerning. Wendy had told her that exhaustion wasn't the only thing keeping her in bed for the past few days, but the young girl had failed to find an answer to her concerns.

Once Juvia proved to be well again, the two had agreed not to mention Wendy's suspicions, but now the bluenette began to wonder if there might be more to her previous state than tiredness.

"I managed to close the wound, so you should be fine." The young girl said, breaking Juvia out of her thoughts.

"However, we still advise you to take it easy for a few days." Carla added, firm.

"I will." The water mage smiled at them. "Thank you."

"Of course." Wendy seemed hesitant for a moment, but then her arms carefully wrapped around Juvia. "I'm glad you're okay."

"All thanks to you, Wendy." Gray said once they pulled apart.

"It was nothing…" She dismissed, blushing.

"Come on, let's give these two some privacy." Carla said, taking her hand and flying them both away from the couple.

* * *

"I guess this is as much privacy as we'll get." Gray commented, looking around. He could spot Natsu and Lucy staring at them with interest and Erza was also looking at the couple. Why couldn't they at least pretend not to be interested?

"I guess so." Juvia said, watching Gajeel, Levy and Lily take down the remaining members of Avatar. "So, before I passed out, you were trying to tell me something."

"Yeah." He nodded. "I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you, even less without saying anything. "

"It's alright. I understand why you did it." She really did. "You were trying to protect me and you knew if you had told me, I would have come too."

"Yeah. Erza reminded me of that." He looked towards the red head. "She convinced me it was best to leave you behind."

"She was right." Juvia sighed. "Even if you leaving hurt me, if I had come, we could've both been killed."

"Exactly." Gray said before taking her hands in his. "The last thing I wanted was to put you in danger, because…." Taking a deep breath, he confessed again. "Because I love you, Juvia."

Her eyes widened. "Are you sure?" She had been waiting so long to hear these words.

"Yeah." He nodded, determined. "I guess I sorta always knew, but over the past few months, it became clear." Many things had become clear over the past few months, Juvia thought. Recalling her decision and current situation, she frowned.

Taking her frown as a sign she wasn't so happy with his confession, Gray removed his hands from hers. "Look, I understand that you might not be ready to forgive me or jump into a relationship right now. I once forced you to wait, so now I'm willing to wait for you."

He was being so considerate and romantic; like she had always dreamed. If only he had told her this _before_ she had gotten engaged to someone else.

"You don't have to wait." Juvia wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you and I am ready to forgive you."

She had forgiven him a long time ago, even if she hadn't know the truth then.

Now that she did, though, she realized that they were the same. He had kept the secret to protect her and she had decided not to tell him about Zeref and the engagement, knowing he would want to come too and risk everything.

Same plan, same method. She could only hope that the results would be different this time, because she didn't feel like almost getting killed or losing him again.

"Thank you." Gray smiled while carefully wrapping his arms around her waist.

There was silence for a moment as Juvia brought a hand to his cheek, stroking it gently while contemplating her decision not to tell him the truth. Once she was sure she had made the right choice, she leant in to kiss him.

It started out soft, but quickly grew more passionate. Gray closed the distance between them, pressing her against him and completely forgetting about all the people watching.

For a few moments, they forgot everything and it was pure bliss.

* * *

"Okay, lovebirds. Sorry to interrupt, but we need to talk." Gray and Juvia ignored the dragon slayer completely, instead leaning in for another passionate kiss.

"Seriously?" Gajeel raised a brow.

"Give them time, Gajeel." Levy said, placing a hand on his arm.

"I can't believe this is finally happening." Lucy and Wendy were almost jumping with joy.

"It was about time." Natsu rolled his eyes, though a smile remained on his face.

"Yes, it certainly was." Erza nodded, feeling guilty.

When the couple finally pulled apart, Gray frowned at them. "Don't you guys know the meaning of privacy?"

"You're in the middle of the battlefield." Natsu pointed out.

"Shut up, Natsu." The ice mage retorted while Juvia chuckled, tightening her arms around his neck.

"We need to talk, Gray." Gajeel repeated.

"You can talk to me, then." Erza said, catching his attention. "It was always my plan, so you shouldn't punish Gray for doing what I told him to do."

Hearing this, Gray removed his arms from around Juvia and turned around to face their friends."No, Erza. I _chose_ to infiltrate Avatar."

"Because you wanted to help take them down." Lucy added, looking at Gajeel. "He shouldn't be punished for that either."

"They're right." Levy said. "You remember why we were able to make it here, don't you?"

Remembering the icy present they had come across after storming Avatar's hideout, the dragon slayer sighed. "I do."

"So this means you'll forgive him?" Juvia asked, giving her best friend a pleading look.

"I'll forgive him for this mess." Gajeel motioned to the battlefield. "But not for what he did to you."

"I understand." Gray said before she could try to defend him.

"He was worried sick about Juvia, so when I learned while I was infiltrating Avatar that you had left her behind, he wasn't happy." Levy told him.

"I'm sorry I had you worried." Juvia turned to Gajeel, feeling bad for evading him for all those months.

"You should've told me where you were going." The dragon slayer crossed his arms.

"Sorry." There were so many things she should apologize for, but he didn't know. He _couldn't_ know.

"If someone should apologize, it's me." Erza turned to the water mage. "I'm the one who separated you and Gray, which led to all this suffering."

"I understand why you did it." Juvia shrugged. "Besides, it's in the past now."

Before the conversation could go any further, Rogue and Frosh joined them. They spent the next two hours chatting with their friends before the Fairy Tail members decided to return to Magnolia, where a reunion had been scheduled.

* * *

Juvia and Gray went back to their old home prior to this and the moment they walked through the door, he frowned. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She repeated.

"It's just…Being in this house brings back so many memories." The water mage nodded.

"I know." They were silent once he sat on the couch, looking down.

"Have you been here…all this time?" Juvia hated lying to him.

"Yes. I waited for you, like I promised." His heart broke and he swallowed hard, fighting against tears.

"You shouldn't have." Gray let out, weakly.

She glanced at him, sympathetic. "I know you're feeling guilty and unsure, but you should focus less on the past and more on the future."

The future. _The wedding_. There were only 3 weeks left, so what was she going to do?

* * *

 

**What's coming next? Will Juvia stick to her decision of keeping the truth hidden?**

* * *

 


	9. Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once struck with the thought of the future, Juvia dwells on her decisions and the complicated situation she finds herself in. Torn between telling Gray the truth or letting him go, what will she choose?

**Hello again, readers.**

**It's only been two days, but I am so ready to post this chapter! It's one of my favorites because of all the ships moments and the emotional rollercoaster.**

**If you've wanted more Zervia and Gruvia angst, this is the chapter for you!**

* * *

**Rainfall Village, October 9th**

"The future?" Gray asked. The concept had always been so terrifying for him.

As she watched him frown, his emotions for once so clear, Juvia started questioning her decisions. Why had she come back to find him? What had she been expecting from this reunion?

Had this simply been about learning the truth and seeing him one last time, or had she unconsciously been hoping for this outcome?

Even if getting together with Gray was everything she had wanted for so long, she couldn't just abandon her plan. There were many people counting on this engagement and she couldn't let her feelings cloud her judgement.

"You okay?" Gray asked after she had been silent for too long.

She loved him and he loved her, but they couldn't be together. She had accepted that a long time ago, so why was it so hard to think about it now?

"Juvia?" The bluenette sighed.

Why did they have to get themselves into this mess? Why couldn't they just be happy like normal people?

 _Because you're not normal people_. You are a princess and it's your duty to do what's best for your kingdom, even if it means sacrificing your own happiness.

That had been her mantra for the past few months and she had stood by it.

Although, her stay in Alvarez hadn't been absolutely unpleasant and she had actually enjoyed her time spent with Zeref.

Still, that didn't mean that she wanted to marry him. The only person she wished to ever marry was Gray, but that wouldn't be possible. This wasn't _their_ future.

"It's not fair." He was confused when she shook her head, looking down sadly.

"What's not fair?" Life wasn't fair, but Juvia had always known that. Her past had been filled with loneliness and sadness; now it seemed her future wouldn't be much better.

However, there was also the present. The here and now; her only chance to truly be happy. As she looked back towards the man she loved, she realized that this was their time to be together.

"Whoa." Gray was caught by surprise when she approached the couch where he was sitting and straddled him, hands settling on his shoulders. "What are you doing?"

"Making new memories." Juvia told him. "Happy ones."

"I like the that idea." He wrapped one arm around her waist and brought the other to the back of her head before gently pushing her head forward. She was quick to catch on, leaning in to kiss his lips again.

* * *

**Not much later**

Juvia found herself lying on the couch beneath him while they continued to make out and just as she was thinking that this was a dream come true, there was an annoying voice in the back of her head.

Confused for a moment, she wondered if it was her conscience, then quickly realized it was Yukino.

"Juvia, can you hear me?" The water mage ignored her friend and continued to remove Gray's shirt while he unbuttoned her coat.

"Much better." She whispered once her fingers ran through his naked chest.

"Agreed." Gray smirked once the coat was finally open, revealing her green corset. He kissed her again and she briefly moved into a sitting position in order to take it off, before lying back down.

While her hands explored his back, his lips explored her neck and shoulder.

"Juvia?" Yukino called again and Juvia ignored her once more.

"Why did we…wait so long…to do this again?" She let out between heavy breaths.

"Because… I was an idiot." Gray replied, briefly looking up before continuing kissing down her cleavage.

Just as he reached the valley between her breasts, Yukino pleaded again. "Juvia, please, respond. This is urgent!"

The bluenette groaned and the ice mage pressed her further against the couch while beginning to untie the strings of her corset. "What's so urgent?" She finally replied.

"You have to come back." Yukino said, and the water mage groaned again.

"Why?" It was hard to concentrate when Gray was almost finished loosening her corset while kissing her lips.

"Zeref mentioned that you should've returned by now. He's going to send out Invel if you don't return soon." She froze and the ice mage frowned once her hands stopped ruffling his hair.

"What's wrong?" He asked, breathless.

"I have to go." Juvia regrettably said.

"Huh?" Gray was confused when she pushed him while sitting up. "Did I….do something wrong?"

It was clear the poor man was thinking she wasn't enjoying herself, which couldn't be further from the truth.

"Of course not. You did everything right." She offered him a reassuring smile. "I just…have something I need to take care of."

His frown deepened when she started to re-tie the strings of her corset. "What is it?"

"I can't tell you." She knew he wouldn't stop pressing. "Not yet, anyways."

"Okay, now you're scaring me." Juvia disentangled herself from him before picking her coat and putting it back on.

"Don't be." She said while telling Yukino that she'd leave soon. "I'll meet you in Magnolia in a few days and I'll explain everything, okay?"

She wished that she didn't have to lie to him once again, but this was the only way to keep him from asking more questions that she couldn't answer.

Gray considered her words for a few moments. "Do you promise?"

Juvia nodded. "I do."

Lies, secrets, never ending heartbreak. This was what they had become and she hated it. What happened to the happy people who used to live in this house?

"I promised that I would come back too." Gray seemed upset all of sudden.

"And you did." She told him.

"No, you were the one who found me. I broke my promise." Juvia didn't have time to deal with this.

"Stop beating yourself for it, okay?" Closing the distance between them, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I forgive you. For everything."

"But why? How can you be so quick to forgive me?" _Because what I'm going to do to you will be much worse_.

"Because I love you." It was the only truth she could possibly say at the moment.

"I love you too." They kissed again, passionately, desperately, and Juvia tried to keep her emotions in check.

"I'll see you soon." She told him after they reluctantly pulled apart. He simply smiled at her; a carefree, blissful smile she had rarely seen. A smile which she was sure wouldn't be seen again for a long time. "Goodbye, Gray."

* * *

**Alvarez**

"So? Did she get your message?" Sting asked, impatient.

"She did." Yukino nodded. "Said she'll leave Fiore soon."

"Good." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, bringing her close once they continued their walk.

"I'm worried, Sting." She admitted after they took a few steps.

"About Juvia?" He clarified and she nodded.

"The wedding is in less than a month and we haven't gotten any info on Zeref." The celestial mage bit her lip.

"That sucks." Sting sighed. "He sure knows how to keep his secrets."

"We really thought that the library was the answer, but there is nothing." Yukino sighed in frustration.

"Maybe we haven't been searching the right books." He suggested and her eyes widened.

"You're right!" He raised a brow in confusion.

"I am?" Stopping, Yukino turned to face him.

"We read so many books about magic and history, but we forgot the original reason why we wanted to get into the library." When he remained silent, she clarified. "The book of E.N.D. We stopped looking for it weeks ago."

"So you're saying we should search for it again?" Sting didn't feel much confidence in this plan. He never had.

"It's our only way to get an advantage over Zeref." Yukino replied.

"Or we could just, you know, kill him in his sleep?" He suggested and she chuckled bitterly.

"He's immortal, so I doubt that would work." Sting shrugged.

"One can dream." She knew he had been growing impatient, eager for a fight. It seemed to be a trait most dragon slayers shared: the urge to kick someone's ass.

"Patience, darling." Yukino wrapped her arms around his neck. "We'll be back home soon enough, so you can try to defeat Natsu."

"I can't wait." He smirked while wrapping his arms around her waist, bringing her close. They leant in for a passionate kiss, excited with the prospect of finally leaving Alvarez.

Little did they know, their plan would prove futile since the book of E.N.D had already been moved from its hiding place in the library.

* * *

**A few hours later**

After leaving the house, Juvia put the concealment spell back on and tried on a new spell to change her dark blue coat and green corset into the light green gown that she had been wearing two days before.

Choosing to head to Marguerite, which was closest to where the ship had crashed, she was relieved to find the captain and the guards that had been sent to protect her waiting in a café close to Lamia Scale.

Apparently, they had searched for her in many towns nearby, but after contacting the Emperor, he had suggested they wait for her in Marguerite. She was grateful that convincing them that she had gotten lost in the woods was easy enough; there were only so many lies she could tell in just one day.

They arrived in Alvarez a few hours later; thanks to the rapid speed of the ship; and Zeref greeted her in the gardens.

He was rather cheerful, which caused her to be suspicious. When she asked why he was so happy, he mentioned a surprise before leading her inside the castle.

As they walked along the corridors, he asked her about the crash, clearly worried about her health. She assured him that there were no injuries to be concerned about, hoping that he would take her word for it since she had no idea how to explain the hidden wound in her stomach if he were to ask for a check up.

Quickly changing the subject, she asked about the Spriggan 12 and he told her about his latest conversation with Dimaria, whom he referred to as the "troublemaker" among them.

"So, what's the surprise?" Juvia asked after they had walked for a while.

"Just a little more." Zeref replied, keeping an arm around her shoulders as he led her along the empty corridors.

It took 10 minutes and three flights of stairs, but at last they arrived in front of an unknown room. He smiled while opening the door and Juvia followed him inside, anxious.

"What is all this?" Looking around the large room, she spotted a table filled with different plates, glasses and napkins. There were also various types of snacks and three cakes. On the corner of the room, there was a beautiful wedding gown.

"I decided to get started on wedding planning." Zeref explained to the frozen mage.

"It's beautiful." Her eyes didn't leave the gown. How had he picked the perfect wedding dress for her?

"I'm glad you like it." His smile was as bright as the sun. "I wasn't expecting it to be so fun, but I did enjoy dress hunting."

"Why didn't you wait for me?" For a moment, she forgot that this wedding was nothing but a scam and she had no interest in actually going through with it. For a moment, all she could see was the beautiful gown and delicious looking cakes.

"If I'm being honest, Juliet, I can't wait to marry you." Zeref replied, giving a charming smile. She hesitated, but eventually chose to take his extended hand as he led her to the the gown.

"It truly is gorgeous." The water mage carefully ran her fingers through the soft material.

"Would you like to try it?" Juvia had already accepted that there was no way out of this wedding, so why not try on the beautiful gown?

* * *

After she nodded, Zeref picked it up before leading her towards a large closet. He placed the dress on a hanger and gave her privacy while she put it on. Thankfully, it was easy enough so she didn't require any help.

Once she walked out of the closet and looked at herself in the large mirror on the other side of the room, Juvia froze. Heart beating fast, she recalled all the times she had thought about her wedding day and pictured this exact scenario.

For a few moments, she was lost in a fantasy, until Zeref spoke. "You look absolutely breathtaking." His eyes surveyed her figure and he smiled. "I'm certain our guests won't be able to take their eyes off you."

The illusion was broken. Her excitement faded away the moment she remembered this wasn't what she wanted. Sure, the gown was beautiful, but she didn't wish to wear it for _him_.

"I know I won't." He continued, standing behind her and wrapping his arms around her middle.

"You're always so flattering, Emperor." Juvia faked a smile while turning around in his arms. "I wonder if you're this charming with all the ladies."

He chuckled. "I assure you, princess, that you're the only one deserving of my praise."

"Lucky me." She forced a laugh.

"No, I'm the lucky one." For a moment, his face was serious and he seemed to be contemplating something.

"Everything okay?" Juvia asked, but instead of replying, he leant in to kiss her.

She closed her eyes and tried to chase the memory of kissing Gray away. There was no point in dwelling on the past.

Thankfully, Zeref was actually a good kisser, so the experience was never unpleasant like she had originally imagined. However, once she started feeling sick again, she had to pull apart and he sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" Juvia put a hand over her mouth before coughing.

"I didn't want to hurt you." Before she could ask what he meant, he removed his arms from around her and stepped back. "I know this wedding isn't what you want."

"It doesn't matter what I want." Juvia told him, sincere.

"That's the consequence of being a royal." Zeref said. "You can't always choose your future. However, I assure you that I'll make sure yours is as happy as possible."

Now this was certainly unexpected. "What exactly do you mean?"

Instead of directly answering her question, he said something else. Something which confused her. "I'm committed to you, Juliet. Even if I didn't expect it, I can no longer hold back."

"Hold what back?" Did he mean what she thought he meant? Or was she reading between the lines?

"Nothing." Zeref shook his head. "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Juvia asked, curious and a bit afraid.

"As I said, I can't wait to marry you." He offered another charming smile. "Which is why I decided to move up the wedding."

So this was it, then. Her time to research, to figure out a way to defeat him, was up.

Or maybe, she thought, it was just beginning.

Maybe, just maybe, this wedding was a blessing in disguise. A way to keep the world at peace while continuing to explore the enemy and getting him to open up.

If her heart wasn't so hung up on Gray, Juvia might've even believed that she could be happy in this unplanned future.

* * *

**So, thoughts?**

**Did you enjoy the sexy Gruvia here? It might seem like things moved too fast between them, but just remember that they've been waiting months for this. Thus, if anything, it's been too slow.**

**Too bad she chose Zeref in the end, huh? Well, you can't always follow your heart; specially if you're a princess.**  

 **Next chapter: Worried. After Juvia doesn't return to Magnolia as promised, everyone begins to worry. Even Jellal and Crime Sorciére go looking for her and end up making a surprising ** **discovery. Will they figure out the connection between Juvia and Juliet?**

**I'll post it once this story makes it to 200 hits.**


	10. Worried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Juvia doesn't return to Magnolia as promised, everyone begins to worry. Even Jellal and Crime Sorciére go looking for her and end up making a surprising discovery. Will they figure out the connection between Juvia and Juliet?

**Good evening, dearest readers!**

**I can't believe we're at chapter 10 already. I am so happy to have reached my favorite part of the story, which begins in the next one and I hope you'll love it as much as I do.**

**This one is mostly a setup and it includes minor scenes with all the characters.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Alvarez, October 9th**

"Are you sure about this?" Yukino asked after Juvia finished telling her about her change of plans.

"Yes." The water mage nodded. "It's the only way I can continue searching for a way to defeat Zeref."

"But how can you be so sure he'll open up after you're married?" Sting questioned.

"He's been opening up over the past few weeks." Juvia remembered the stories her fiancée had shared about his childhood and unnamed brother. "I think that if I push a little more, I can get him to confide about his powers and how he became the dark wizard."

"So you'll tell him that you know who he really is?" Yukino's eyes widened.

"That won't end well." Sting shook his head.

"I have faith that he won't hurt me." The bluenette told them. "He needs me alive to keep the alliance, after all."

"I don't know, Juliet." The celestial mage bit her lip. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"You can't forget everything he's done." Her boyfriend warned.

"I haven't." Juvia's mind flashed to Tenrou Island and the battle against Tartaros. "But I think he's different now. Something changed over the past few months."

"He's just acting different because he wants you to trust him." Sting pointed out.

"Is he?" Juvia looked back towards the castle, where Zeref and Invel could be seen discussing by the window. "Because I can't shake off the feeling that he's not lying anymore."

* * *

**Inside the castle**

"I told you she would return." Zeref watched through the window as Juvia talking to Sting and Yukino in the distance.

"I never doubted it, your majesty." Invel replied.

"I did." The dark wizard admitted. "After she was reunited with Gray Fullbuster, I feared she might decide to tell him the truth."

"She didn't." Invel said, a little impressed. "She chose _you_."

"She only did so because she knew the price of not returning." Zeref bitterly said.

"Or perhaps, her feelings have changed." The ice wizard suggested.

"They haven't." The dark wizard sighed. "The heart can't be changed so easily."

"I beg to differ." Invel disagreed. "After all, it only took you six months to fall in love with her."

"Yet it took me nearly a hundred years to move on from Mavis." Zeref retorted. "And still, part of me refuses to let her go."

"Does this means you have doubts about taking the Fairy Heart?" The dark wizard sighed.

"I do. I've been thinking a lot about Mavis now that I've finally moved on." He bit his lip. "Will she ever forgive me if I take the Fairy Heart?"

"I must admit, I was surprised when you told me that you had fallen in love with Juvia Lockser of all people." Invel replied instead.

"You and me both, Invel." Zeref looked back at him. "I had everything planned out so perfectly, but she surprised me."

"You underestimated the power she could have over you." The ice wizard pointed out.

"It seems I always underestimate the power of emotions." The dark wizard sighed again. "No matter how hard I tried not to see her as anything more than a pawn, my feelings betrayed me."

"At least she's still alive." Invel said. "Though I fail to understand why the curse didn't kill her like it did to Mavis."

"I suppose it's because _**Ankhseram**_ decided to **_protect her_** against it." Zeref smiled sadly, thinking about Juvia's sickened state over the past two months. "Unfortunately, there's only so much he can do."

"And what will you do, Emperor, once the wedding is finalized and the Fairy Heart is in your possession?" Invel asked.

"I will use it to defeat Acnologia, as planned." The dark wizard replied, determined. "Then I will have E.N.D kill me, so I can finally be at peace."

"Are you sure that's what you wish?" The ice wizard wanted to make sure.

"Yes. I have no desire to suffer anymore." It had been too long and Zeref was too tired. "Besides, this way Juliet can be happy like I promised. She can go back to Fairy Tail and the man she loves."

"And what will become of Alvarez, sir?" A smile came upon his face. "Once I'm gone, Ajeel can take charge of the Empire and I'd like him to sign a peace treaty with the king of Fiore in order to strengthen the alliance."

"Are you sure it's the right choice to leave Ajeel in charge?" Invel wasn't sure if he trusted his fellow comrade to make a good leader.

"I am. With your help and the rest of the Spriggan 12's, he can make a great leader and I'm certain the people will be happy to have him in charge." Invel nodded reluctantly.

"If that's truly what you wish, then I will make sure he succeeds." Zeref smiled.

"Thank you, Invel. I appreciate your loyalty." He truly was thankful for Invel's unwavering loyalty, which helped ease the frustration of being unable to fully trust some of the 12; such as Dimaria.

Of course, he was unaware of just how distrustful _she_ really was.

* * *

**Magnolia**

During Fairy Tail's reunion, everyone congratulated Gray on finally getting together with Juvia, whilst wondering where the water mage was. He repeated the words that she had said to him: that she had something to take care of and would return to Magnolia in a few days.

The day right after the reunion, they started reconstructing the guildhall as a present for Makarov, who was missing. They hoped to finish it before the master returned, but never imagined that he might actually be in danger.

They had a lot of fun catching up with their friends after a year and Gray found out many interesting details, such as Bisca's new pregnancy.

3 days later, Juvia had yet to return. He was starting to get worried and wished to go after her, but Erza and Lucy convinced him to trust the water mage. Gajeel, who felt the same as him, was harder to persuade.

It was only when Gray learned about Makarov's fate from Mest that he managed to stop constantly worrying about Juvia. Upon leaving for the rescue mission, he was grateful for the chance to do something good.

Though he hadn't admitted to anyone, his time spent with Avatar had really scarred him and he felt like there was a weight on his shoulders. After all, he had been forced to do terrible things in order to prove his allegiance, which included hurting people.

Therefore, the prospect of doing something good by saving Makarov offered some relief to his guilty soul.

Him, Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Mest and the exceeds arrived in Caracol Island the next day, and soon found themselves in trouble. After managing to get in thanks to Erza and Lucy pretty much seducing the guards from Alvarez's forces, it wasn't long before their cover was blown once a child was threatened.

They fought against the guards and managed to overpower them, but then a man came and somehow he prevented Erza and Lucy from using their magic. Both mages were sent away before Gray and Natsu could do anything, so they were left to face this enemy alone.

It turned out to be harder than expected, for Marin was a skilled wizard and his use of spatial magic granted him an advantage over the two Fairy Tail wizards. He managed to overpower them rather quickly and just as they had been about to fight back, they felt it.

A magic power, stronger than anything. Not even Master Makarov reached such level and he was the most powerful wizard they knew.

Gray and Natsu had been frozen, staring in shock at the woman who was approaching them. She introduced herself as Brandish, one of the Spriggan 12, and that's when they understood the danger they were in.

 _Spriggan 12._ Alvarez Emperor's personal bodyguard and all as powerful as the top-ranked wizard saint, God Serena. The Fairy Tail mages realized in that moment that they had no chance of winning a fight against her.

While trying to come up with a solution, Gray almost missed the moment Brandish stared straight at him, recognition on her face.

"Gray Fullbuster…" She muttered, nodding. "You should have never come here."

* * *

**Crocus, October 14th**

"Your majesty, I bring news from Alvarez." Arcadius entered the king's office, where him and Hisui were discussing the wedding.

"Is it a letter from Juliet?" The princess immediately perked up. "I haven't heard from her in so long!"

"No, it's not a letter." Arcadius paused in front of them. "It's an invitation."

"An invitation? To what?" King Toma asked, confused.

"It seems as if the Emperor has decided to change the date of the wedding." The guard explained, handing him the envelope.

"October 18th? That's only four days from now." The king frowned upon opening the invitation.

"Why didn't he tell us before?" Hisui wondered.

"Well, we have no time to waste." Toma stood up."We need to start packing now if we wish to make it to Alvarez before nightfall."

"Perhaps it'd be wise to warn the Emperor that we're coming." Arcadius suggested, but he shook his head.

"That will take time we no longer have." Shrugging, the king turned to his daughter. "Your sister needs us now that the wedding is close, so we'll leave today."

"Of course, father." Hisui nodded. "I can't wait to see her again."

"Me neither." Toma smiled fondly. "I miss Juliet. She made a great addition to this palace, but she left so soon."

Too soon, he thought. Though he was happy about the alliance and the wedding, he couldn't help but wonder if this was truly what his daughter wanted.

* * *

**Marguerite**

Lyon was sitting on a bench outside of Lamia Scale, eyes focused on a snowflake which he had created, lost in thought.

His comrades had tried asking him to join them inside, where they were celebrating Yuka's birthday, but he had asked to be left alone.

They didn't know the exact reason for his request, but knew better than to question it. They were all aware that he had had a tough year; trying to move on from Juvia and worrying about her and Gray, who had seemingly disappeared.

Unfortunately, not thinking about the bluenette was extremely hard when she was constantly brought up. First, it had been Chelia, but then Natsu and Lucy had asked about her when they had come to see Wendy.

Now, the most unexpected person approached him to ask about the water mage. "You're Lyon Vastia, is that correct?"

Lyon looked at the stranger and his eyes widened. "Jellal Fernandes? What are _you_ doing here?"

"There's no need to worry. I come in peace." The former wizard saint was quick to say, lifting his hands up.

"I'm not worried." The ice mage told him, standing up. "Just curious."

"I came here looking for Juvia Lockser." Jellal's response couldn't have been more unexpected.

"Here? Why?" Lyon raised a brow.

"Erza mentioned that she seems to have disappeared and since her last location was relatively close, I figured she might've come here." The former explained.

"Where was her last location?" The ice mage was confused.

"A village called Rainfall." His eyes widened in recognition.

"That's where Natsu and the others said they were headed." Remembering how Lucy had mentioned that the village had been struck with endless rain a few months before, he realized why that was.

"So Juvia was staying there?" Jellal nodded.

"Yes, she lived there for a few months with Gray Fullbuster." Of course. So Lyon had been right; these two had definitely gotten together. "However, about 5 days ago, she left after telling him that they would meet again in Magnolia."

"But she never did." Lyon realized. Well, now he was worried too.

"Are you certain that she didn't come here?" Jellal asked and he shook his head.

"No, the only person who came here was princess Juliet." At this, he frowned.

"The princess? Why was she here?" Lyon sighed.

"Apparently, she was on her way to Crocus when her ship crashed. The guards told me that the princess disappeared for a few days, but I saw her return on October 9th and they went back to Alvarez." The ice mage explained.

"October 9th, huh?" Jellal's frown deepened. Was it a coincidence that princess Juliet returned on the same day as Juvia disappeared?

* * *

**Inside Blue Pegasus's ship**

"Is he seriously sleeping?" Cana asked, amused, while approaching Gajeel and Levy.

"He hasn't been sleeping well lately." The latter replied, giving her boyfriend a worried look.

"Why not?" Laxus asked, also approaching them with Mirajane, Lisanna and Elfman closely behind.

"It's because of Juvia, isn't it?" The she-devil asked.

"He's so worried about her." Levy told them. "And, truthfully, I am too."

"I can't believe she bailed on you without even explaining where she'd been." Cana frowned, crossing her arms.

"She told Natsu and Lucy that she'd waited for Gray in Rainfall Village, but Gajeel thinks there's more to the story." Lisanna's face showed worry.

"Do you think she might be in danger?" Everyone shrugged.

"I think she's probably just avoiding us." Cana replied.

"Avoiding us? Why?" Mirajane wondered, confused.

"Well, she was alone in the village for six months and no one went to check up on her." The brunette explained. "If I was Juvia, I'd be pretty mad at us."

"How's that our fault? We didn't know where she was." Laxus frowned.

"I'm not saying it's our fault, just that Juvia might not be too keen on seeing the rest of us after everything she went through." Cana replied and Levy was thoughtful.

"That does make sense." Glancing at her boyfriend, she frowned. "Maybe she's fine and Gajeel's just being paranoid."

"Maybe." Mirajane said, but she too suddenly had a bad feeling about Juvia. What if the water mage truly was in danger?

* * *

**Alvarez**

Makarov, still shocked by the news that Emperor Spriggan was indeed Zeref, followed Yajeel inside the majestic building. He was trying not to panic while considering his strategy.

Pleading for an agreement didn't seem like such a good idea now that he knew who was on the other side, but it was his only chance.

They entered the room where the Spriggan 12 were gathering for a new meeting and Yajeel introduced him to them. Makarov sensed recognition from most members and Zeref seemed surprised to spot him there.

"I was told that a representative from Fiore had come to negotiate." He smiled, which seemed to confuse some of the 12.

"Why do they still wish to negotiate when the wedding is so close?" Invel eyed Fairy Tail's master suspiciously.

"He's been waiting for a year to speak with his majesty." Yajeel explained. "I assumed now that everything has been planned for the wedding, he might be able to meet with Master Makarov."

"Yes, that's alright." Zeref said, nodding.

"But your majesty…" Invel protested, but was interrupted.

"I'd like to speak with this man. Alone." The Spriggan 12 shared looks, but eventually nodded.

Zeref began to walk away and Makarov followed him towards the terrace, unaware of the truths and dangers that lay ahead.

* * *

 **Next chapter: Protective. After Brandish gives him a strange warning, Gray worries even more about Juvia. In Alvarez, Zeref almost kills Makarov, but two people intervene. While saving Fairy Tail's master** **, Mest makes a rash decision that could change everything. (yep, he's gonna be important!)**

**To be posted once this story reaches 250 hits.**


	11. Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protective. After Brandish gives him a strange warning, Gray worries even more about Juvia. In Alvarez, Zeref almost kills Makarov, but two people intervene. While saving Fairy Tail's master, Mest makes a rash decision that could change everything. (yep, he's gonna be important!)

**Hey there, dearest readers!**

 He **re I come with another chapter of Between Lies, but first it's explanation time. I'm sure some people might be confused/in disbelief after the big reveal last chapter that Zeref loves Juvia, so here's my take on it:**

First, we all know that **Zeref is capable of love** since he once fell in love with Mavis. Even though he closes himself off, afraid of killing people, he does develop feelings sometimes.

In **Mavis** ' cause, he loved her because she was **kind, understanding and saw good in him**. She made him want to be good and I think that's beautiful. (one of the reasons why I ship this couple)

After that **ended** the way it did, though, he felt like **love was a mistake** and decided to close his heart again. Until, in this story, he got engaged to Juvia.

As they spent time together, he started to **see her in a different light** and couldn't stop himself from falling for her. She showed him the same kindness Mavis did and Zeref knows she wasn't just pretending. (after living 400 years among humans, he surely knows when someone is lying)

 **Juvia** is a **naturally kind** and caring person; thus when she spent time with Zeref and got to know him; she began to **see him in another light as well**. Thus, she stopped faking being nice and started **treating him like a normal person** who is deserving of kindness.

I don't know if I emphasized enough how Juvia's **view of him changed** over the time they spent together **.** Even if she still seems him as an enemy because of everything he's done, **she knows he isn't evil**.

As for **Zeref's plan** ; we've known from the beginning that he wanted to **defeat Acnologia**. The whole "destroying humanity" thing came later because he was bitter and hopeless.

Even so, I'm certain he didn't want to go to war against Fiore unless it was absolutely necessary. In this story, because of the engagement, he doesn't have to.

Also, I know it might seem weird that **he intends on letting Juvia go** , but keep in mind that he's lived for 400 years. He doesn't want to pursue a **romance** that **isn't possible** since **Juvia's in love with Gray** ; and he also doesn't want to **lose her to his curse.**

Because, though Ankhseram has been protecting Juvia from it, she's still suffering the effects. **She's sick** and Zeref knows that she **could still die** and he'll be alone again.

He doesn't want to go through that heartache again, so he wants to (finally) **die and find peace**. That is the **happy ending** he imagines.

  **Happy reading!**

* * *

**Caracol Island, October 14th**

"You should have never come here." Gray stared at the woman in confusion, but suddenly she turned around, saying she wished to have some mango gelato. Approaching the small kiosk, she was stunned to find it completely wrecked; its wooden pieces scattered across the sand.

Brandish proceeded to complain about it and the two Fairy Tail wizards shared a look, both trying to come up with a way to leave the island unscathed. They also needed to rescue Lucy and Erza, which certainly wouldn't be easy.

"They were the ones who destroyed it." Marin's voice brought their attention back to the powerful woman and they quickly denied it. However; she didn't seem to care.

"We're leaving." She began walking away, much to Gray and Natsu's relief.

"Wait! Lady Brandish!" Her lackey ran after her and began reminding her why she couldn't let them go. Thankfully, she ignored his pleads and told him to give back those 'A+ girls.'

Marin made the mistake of disagreeing, which led her to use her immense magic power to…change the shape of the island? What the hell?

The two Fairy Tail mages were still in shock about what had just happened when Lucy and Erza appeared in front of them. Both seemed uninjured, albeit clearly disgusted. Wherever Marin had taken them had clearly not been a pleasant experience.

"Lucy, Erza, are you okay?" Natsu rushed towards them, as did Gray.

The two girls mentioned their uncomfortable experience, but soon enough noticed Brandish. Their eyes immediately widened once they tried to understand how someone could be so powerful.

"Lady Brandish, our mission is to capture the spy and her contacts." Marin was saying while the four wizards stared at them.

"I doubt Ishgar will mess with Alvarez, even if we let them go." Brandish confidently replied.

Even after he protested more, she stood by her decision to leave and the Fairy Tail mages knew it was for the best, thus they remained silent.

Until Natsu decided to speak up.

Despite Erza and Gray's protest, he mentioned how Brandish had taken one of them down, pointing at Mest. They could've expected anything from her response, but for her to actually kill Marin was shocking.

"Now I'm down one member too, so we're even." Once again, they were frozen in place. Watching as she walked away, Natsu continued to question her about her actions and eventually they learned that she knew exactly who they were.

"Makarov's alive, you know." They immediately tensed. "But if you try anything…who knows what could happen."

It was a warning and they knew it. What they didn't expect, though, were her next words.

"You really shouldn't be here, Gray Fullbuster." Brandish turned around briefly to face him. "You're only putting her in danger."

"Her?" Erza asked, eyes widened. There was only one person it could be.

"If you value her life, you will stay away." That said, Brandish finally left after once again changing the island's shape and size.

As they swam towards a nearby ship, their thoughts diverted towards Fairy Tail's water mage and they wondered if, for some reason, she might be in Alvarez.

* * *

**Alvarez**

Juvia had come to the terrace, hoping to have some alone time. Sitting on a tree branch, she looked up to the sky and sighed.

The past few days had been hard on her because she had been constantly supervised. It was as if everyone thought she was going to try to escape now that the wedding had been moved up.

Zeref, who seemed genuinely worried, had been annoyingly clingy; insisting on joining her all the time. They had had every meal together ever since her return and he had even followed her to the library, where she usually spent the afternoons.

As a result of his constant presence, Juvia had barely seen Sting and Yukino; which saddened her. She had wanted to spend more time with them before the big day, since they were the only people she could trust there.

They had been her rock over the past few months and she couldn't fathom the idea of living in Alvarez without them. However, she knew that it was unfair of her to ask them to stay, which is why she had made it clear that they were free to go back to Fiore and resume their lives.

With so many thoughts running through her head, she had desperately needed some alone time. That is why, once Zeref announced that he would be meeting with the 12, she had taken this miraculous opportunity to come to the terrace.

Unfortunately, soon enough there were voices and the water mage let out another sigh. _Seriously?_ With so many rooms in this huge castle, this person had chosen the exact place where she was?

Closing her eyes, she tried to ignore them, but it quickly proved impossible.

"Before I knew, it had grown into a vast organization that one might call an empire." It was Zeref's voice. Was he talking about Alvarez?

"All to obtain the Lumen Histoire?" Once the other person spoke, Juvia nearly had a heart attack. She knew that voice too and it was unmistakable. But what was Fairy Tail's master doing there?

"There's no need for secrecy. I know it's official name." The water mage frowned. What was the Lumen Histoire? Why did Zeref care about it? "The Supreme Arcane Magic that surpasses even the Three Grand Fairy Spells." There was a pause in which she heard Makarov gasp. "Fairy Heart."

Fairy Heart? Juvia frowned. She had heard that name before, but where? Thinking back to all the books she had read in the past month, the answer became clear at the same time as Makarov made a realization.

"Now it all makes sense. Your empire is after the Fairy Heart because of what you are." One particular book, the diary of Grimoire Heart's master; which had been kept in Alvarez Castle's library for reasons Juvia failed to understand; spoke of the Fairy Heart.

There were details of all the experiments which had been done in an attempt to figure out how it worked. Years of experiments, as it seemed.

However, the diary didn't reveal what the Fairy Heart was, just that it was a source of immense magic power.

No wonder Zeref was after it, Juvia thought, rolling her eyes.

"I stopped them, because it was not yet time." The dark wizard was saying once she resumed listening to their conversation.

"So it wasn't because of the Council's Etherions or Faces?" What were they talking about now?

"There was that too." The water mage sensed he was smiling once he mentioned how Alvarez could handle both Ishgar and Acnologia.

"So there's no room for negotiation?" Makarov asked and she could sense fear in his voice.

"Not from you." Zeref replied and his next words reinforced her decision to stay. "The only reason I haven't declared war is because of the engagement." Just as she had assumed, their arranged marriage was the only thing keeping Fiore safe.

"Why? Why do you care so much about the wedding?" Makarov sounded confused.

"Because I love her." Zeref answered, surprising both.

Was it true? Had he developed feelings for her after being engaged for so long?

Juvia was considering his words when he continued. "Besides, once Juliet and I are married, nobody will manage to stop me from getting the Fairy Heart."

"I warn you, should you ever come to our guild, I won't hesitate to activate it." Makarov said and the dark wizard laughed.

"If everything goes according to plan, you won't even know I'm there." This had her puzzled. Why did he want to go to Fairy Tail? To steal the Fairy Heart? And why was he telling Makarov his entire plan?

"I won't let you take our first master!" Fairy Tail's master vowed.

First Master? What did Master Mavis had to do with it? Juvia was so confused and uncertain, but once she felt the familiar dark energy which had killed Zancrov back on Tenrou Island, she knew that it was time to stop hiding.

* * *

**Marguerite**

"Jellal, I got you a slice of _strawberry cake_ like you asked, but they charged extra." Both man turned towards the owner of the voice and Lyon's eyes widened the moment he saw her.

She was beautiful; that was easily noticeable. Her bright pink hair and ocean green eyes contrasted with her pale skin; and the red dress she wore fit just perfectly. Why did he feel like he had met her before?

"That's fine, Meredy." Jellal told her before taking the bag from her hands.

"You're...Lyon, right?" She looked towards the ice mage, curious, before offering a bright smile. "It's nice to see you again."

He cleared his throat, trying to recompose himself. "Yes...Yes, I am. And you are?"

"Meredy. We met during the Grand Magic Games." She replied and his eyes widened once he remembered.

"Of course!" How could he have forgotten the brave girl who had helped him fight off the dragons while Juvia worried about Gray?

In a bold decision, Lyon gently took her hand and brought it to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to it. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

She gasped in surprise and a blush colored her cheeks while Jellal didn't seem pleased. "We should get going, Meredy."

"But what about Juvia?" Meredy asked, confused.

"She's not here." He replied before nodding in Lyon's direction. "Thank you for your help."

"Of course." The ice mage nodded in return.

"I hope she's not in danger." Meredy frowned, clearly worried for her friend.

"Please, let me know once you find her." Lyon pleaded.

"We will." Jellal turned around and began walking away.

"It really was nice to see you." The smile returned to Meredy's face. "I don't think I've ever thanked you for saving me that night."

"You don't need to thank me. It was nothing special." The ice mage told her.

"It was to me." A soft look came upon her face. "I'm not used to people helping me since I'm a wanted criminal."

"No, you're not a criminal." Lyon said, convicted. "Or at least, I don't see you that way."

"Thank you." It meant a lot to her.

"Meredy?" Jellal called, starting to get impatient.

"Sorry." Giving him an apologizing look, she turned back to Lyon. "I need to go now, but do you think we can meet again?"

"Yes, I would love that." The ice mage nodded.

"Great." Her smile was as bright as the sun. "Bye bye, then."

She waved before turning around and walking away while he watched her; mesmerized. Then he remembered. "Wait! How am I supposed to contact you?"

" _Meredy_ will contact _you_ via carrier pigeon." Jellal replied and it was clear he wasn't too happy with the idea.

"In that case, she can use this." The two turned around; curious; and Meredy's eyes widened once she watched Lyon use his magic to create an eagle.

"Amazing." The icy creature flew towards her, landing on her shoulder.

"He'll know where to find me." Lyon told her.

"Thank you." Meredy petted the eagle, amazed at how life-like it was.

They said their goodbyes again and she slowly disappeared into the distance, but Lyon was confident that he would see her again soon.

Despite having met her only twice, he felt a strong connection that went beyond her being Ultear's daughter. No; it was something which had only happened once before, with Juvia; thus he knew better than to ignore it.

* * *

**Alvarez**

Coming down from the large tree, Juvia stood right before the two man, who stared at her in surprise. "What are you doing?" Her eyes narrowed once she noticed that Makarov was enveloped by dark energy.

"Juliet?!" Zeref yelled, shocked.

"Princess Juliet?" Makarov whispered, eyeing her with interest. He had only seen her picture in magazines, but something about her had always felt familiar.

"You shouldn't be here." Zeref told her, but she shook her head.

"On the contrary, I think this is exactly where I'm meant to be." Looking towards Makarov, her determination grew.

She had to save him, no matter what it took. Perhaps she could somehow convince Zeref to let him go?

"Why were you about to kill this man?" The dark wizard faced her with the same determination.

"He's an enemy of Alvarez. He's a threat to what is soon to become _our_ empire." Juvia sighed.

"Why are you lying to me? I know who Fairy Tail's master is." Makarov gasped at this.

"You do?" When she looked at him, there was recognition and pain her eyes.

"Of course. My father told me all about his favorite guild." Turning back to Zeref, she urged. "Master Makarov is innocent. You should let him go."

"Are you trying to tell me what to do?" There was a smile on his face; much to her surprise.

"I'm advising, as your future wife, that you do not make a mistake by killing an innocent man." To her relief, the dark energy surrounding Makarov diminished a little.

"This isn't your decision to be made." Zeref said, shaking his head. "You should leave."

"I'm not leaving." Juvia stated before approaching the older man and standing in front of him. Despite feeling ill again, she didn't move. "If you want to kill him, you'll have to kill me too."

It was a dangerous move, but she figured it might just work. After all, Zeref wouldn't dare kill her before the wedding.

"Don't be stubborn, Juliet." The dark wizard rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"I'm not being stubborn." Juvia replied. "If anything, you are, by refusing to let him go."

"Princess, you don't need to protect me." Makarov said, but she shook her head.

"It's my duty to protect my people." Zeref sighed. Before he could ask her to leave again, they were joined by an unexpected visitor.

"Mest?" Makarov's eyes widened and Juvia frowned, trying to remember the man who stood before her.

"Who are you?" Zeref was confused as well.

Mest didn't reply. Instead, his eyes focused on the bluenette and they widened. "What the...?"

"I've had enough of this." The dark wizard finally exploded and, before anyone could react, he had sent the two Fairy Tail mages flying and was once again engulfing Makarov in dark energy.

"No!" Juvia and Mest yelled at the same time. Trying to sit up, she felt sicker than ever before and; looking down; she noticed that blood was filling her light green dress. This was the worst possible time for her wound to open!

Meanwhile, Mest quickly stood up and eyed her one more time before making a decision. Teleporting them both to Makarov's side, he embraced Fairy Tail's master protectively, ignoring the pain caused by the dark energy.

Before Juvia could fully comprehend what was happening, the three of them had disappeared again.

* * *

**Not much later**

The Fairy Tail mages kept getting in trouble even after rescuing Master Makarov and princess Juliet. While the former was relatively unscathed, the latter fell unconscious mere seconds after Mest teleported them to where the others were.

They were worried by her sickly appearance and the blood tainting her dress; however; with one of the Spriggan 12, Ajeel, hunting them, there was no time to wonder. Therefore; Gray volunteered to carry her while they tried to escape.

After almost losing their lives in a sandstorm, they were saved thanks to Laxus' timely interruption and the arrival of their friends.

"Can you teleport to the ship, Mest?" Cana asked and the Fairy Tail mage, exhausted, nodded before using his magic.

He had been distracted for most of the fight, lost in thoughts about princess Juliet and the realization he had made upon meeting her. After all, he always had his suspicious and as soon as he had seen her in person, they had been confirmed.

Just as with every one of her friends, he had felt a sense of familiarization when looking at her picture, but now it was clear that he did know her. They had been in the same guild, after all.

Mest wanted to tell his friends about the discovery, but they had all been preoccupied trying to escape with their lives. Besides, maybe he could convince Juliet to tell them herself. It surely must be killing her to lie to her friends about where she had been for the past six months.

How would they react, he wondered, once they found out that she was actually Juvia Lockser?

* * *

 

**Next chapter: Juliet. Everyone discusses Fiore's princess and her engagement to Zeref. Why did she decide to marry him? Why did she rescue Makarov from him? And what will be her next move once she wakes up?**

**To be posted once this story reaches 300 hits.**


	12. Juliet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone discusses Fiore's princess and her engagement to Zeref. Why did she decide to marry him? Why did she rescue Makarov from him? And what will be her next move once she wakes up?

**Hello, dearest readers!**

**We've reached my favorite part of the story now (lol I think I've been saying that ever since chapter 6), so I hope you'll enjoy reading the next few chapters as much as I enjoyed writing them!**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

**Alvarez, October 14th**

King Toma and princess Hisui arrived by nightfall, just as planned. They were greeted by guards at the gates and led inside the castle; towards the chambers which had been arranged for them.

After quickly settling in, Toma demanded to see Juliet. When the guards merely shook their heads and told them to wait for the Emperor, he knew something was wrong.

He was forced to wait over 2 hours for Spriggan to return and his worry only grew. Scenarios ran through his mind and he feared what might've happened to his daughter. Was she okay? Was she even there?

Perhaps she had ran away; he thought. Gone back to Fiore or just far away from this royal life. It wasn't so unlikely that she would try to escape now that the wedding was so close.

"Do you really think she's gone, father?" Hisui asked after he voiced it.

"I don't know, sweetheart." Toma sighed, sitting down on the bed. "But if she was here, why wouldn't we be allowed to see her?"

"Maybe she's part of the meeting." The princess suggested; referring to the meeting between the Spriggan 12 which was currently underway.

"Maybe she is." He doubted it was true, but chose to hang onto this hope as they continued to wait.

After what felt like forever, the Emperor finally came. His concerned face did nothing to ease their worries.

"Where is my sister?" Hisui immediately demanded before either men could say anything.

"I'm afraid there's been an unexpected turn of events." Spriggan replied; sighing in clear frustration.

"What happened?" Toma urged him.

"Juliet was kidnapped." Their eyes widened. "By Fairy Tail."

"Fairy Tail?" The princess frowned; disbelieving him.

"Why would they kidnap my daughter?" Her father was very suspicious since this explanation made no sense.

"I have no idea, your majesty. Juliet and I were in the terrace when they arrived." The Emperor looked away; guilt clear on his face. "I tried to protect her when they demanded to take her, but they were gone before I could."

"This is so strange." Hisui muttered; biting her lip.

"I suppose they must not be happy about the wedding." Toma concluded. "But they should've come to me instead of taking my daughter."

"I doubt they will actually hurt her, since she's still Fiore's princess." The Emperor reassured him.

"I know they won't." The king nodded.

"However, that doesn't mean we can let them get away with it." Before he could reply, Hisui shook her head.

"No. No more bloodshed." Her father stared at her; surprised by the firmness in her tone.

"Hisui…" She turned to the Emperor, determined.

"The whole point of this engagement is to avoid a war between Alvarez and Ishgar." She reminded both men. "If you send your army to harm Fairy Tail, you will be breaking the alliance."

"What do you propose we do, then?" Spriggan asked; clearly not pleased with her interference.

"Find another way to bring Juliet back." Hisui shrugged. "A peaceful solution."

"I agree." Toma nodded.

"In the meantime, I would like to visit Yukino." She continued.

The Emperor's eyes widened once she mentioned celestial mage; a plan immediately coming to his mind. He excused himself after telling the two royals that a guard would come to guide them to Yukino's room and went looking for Invel.

* * *

**Magnolia, October 16th**

"So Zeref is Spriggan?" Jellal's eyes widened.

"I sure wasn't expecting that, but it makes things more complicated." Erza replied; sighing.

"If he has the Alvarez Empire at his disposal…" He frowned deeply.

"Then our chances of actually winning would be zero." Their faces reflected fear and worry.

"We should be thankful for the alliance; then." Jellal said after a few moments.

"Yes, but I don't think that'll exist anymore." Looking back towards the Fairy Tail building in the distance; she frowned.

"Why do you say so?" He wondered; confused.

"We can't just return the princess to Zeref." Erza explained. "She doesn't deserve to be trapped in there just to save us. Besides; she's clearly injured and I believe he's the one behind it."

"Have you told her who her fiancé is?" She shook her head.

"She hasn't awoken yet." Jellal followed her gaze towards Fairy Tail and frowned.

"You know, there's something about princess Juliet…something familiar." Remembering his suspicion while talking to Lyon, he wondered if maybe it wasn't a coincidence.

"I feel it too." Erza nodded. "It's like we've met before; which doesn't make sense."

What if they had met? What if Juvia Lockser was actually Juliet? No, that was too absurd. Meredy was right; he had been over his head when he had suggested it.

"Whatever it is; you should figure it out before you talk to her." Jellal told Erza; choosing to keep his theory to himself.

"I doubt she'll be talking anytime soon." The red head sighed again. "Wendy and Porlyusica told me that she's very sick and lost a lot of blood from the wound on her stomach."

"Why would Zeref hurt her, I wonder?" Her answer was unexpected and only made him more anxious.

"Why would anyone hurt the person they love?" Jellal sighed; looking away from her.

"I'm sorry, Erza." She approached him; wrapping her arms around his neck.

"It's been a year, Jellal." He stiffened. "I know I said that I would wait, but this is too hard."

"I know." Jellal conceded. "It's hard for me too."

"Then let's stop punishing ourselves." Erza suggested; bringing a hand to his cheek as she caressed it. "We deserve to be happy."

He didn't want to get into this argument for the millionth time, so he did the only thing he could think of to distract her. Bringing both hands to cup her face, he crashed his lips onto hers.

Erza didn't complain, instead replying to the kiss just as eagerly.

They could talk later; she thought. They had a whole future ahead of them, many years to come in which Jellal might forgive himself and finally choose to be with her, so why shouldn't she enjoy these rare moments when he actually gave in?

* * *

**Fairy Tail, October 17th**

"I thought I might find you here." Levy said; closing the infirmary door behind her.

"Good; you're here." Porlyusica stood up. Eying the dragon slayer who sat by princess Juliet's side; she frowned. "Can you get him out of here? The princess needs to rest and his presence isn't helping."

"Sure." The petit woman replied; approaching her boyfriend.

"I'm not leaving." Gajeel said; not looking away from Juliet's face.

"Why are you so...interested in her?" Levy asked; confused and maybe a little jealous.

"I feel like…" He paused once the princess moved. "I know her."

"I feel that way too." Having reached the bed; the petit woman sat on the edge.

"Don't you think it's strange that we feel that way about someone we just met?" Gajeel asked; finally looking up.

"It's normal to have a sense of deja vu." She shrugged.

"It's not just deja vu, Levy." He looked back at the princess. "I feel this urge to protect her and I don't even know why."

"Maybe that's because she's currently engaged to Zeref." The petit woman suggested and he was silent; contemplating. "Although; I don't think this is even about her."

"What do you mean?" Gajeel frowned.

"We haven't talked about what Gray told us." Levy said; taking his hand and squeezing it. "About Juvia."

He let it go. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I know you're worried." She stated; eyeing him with concern. "You've searched for her for a year and just as you finally found her, she disappeared again and now she might be a prisoner in Alvarez."

"I failed her again." The dragon slayer whispered; guilt clear on his face.

"You can't possibly blame yourself for it." Levy shook her head.

"I shouldn't have let her go." Gajeel said and she shrugged.

"That wasn't your decision to be made." She reminded and he sighed.

"Why does she keep making stupid decisions?" Neither had an answer to that; so silence fell upon them.

Levy moved to sit on the other side of the bed while he continued to sit on the chair next to it. "We can't give up hope that she'll return."

"What if she doesn't?" His eyes showed fear and she wanted nothing more than to chase it away.

"She will come back." It wasn't enough and she knew; but it was all she could say. "And in the meantime; I'm here for you. So talk to me. Please."

"You're always there when I need you." A smile came upon his face. "That's why I love you."

Levy froze. This was the first time he had actually said these words to her and it took a while for that to sink in. "You've never… said that before."

"Haven't I?" Gajeel thought back to the past year that they had been together. After realizing she was right; he frowned. "I don't even know why."

"Maybe you weren't ready to say it." She suggested.

"Maybe I wasn't." He nodded; accepting her explanation. "But I certainly am now." Wrapping his arms around her and bringing her close; he stared intensely into her eyes.

"I love you, Levy McGarden." She smiled before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you too, Gajeel Redfox." They leaned in for a powerful kiss; completely forgetting about the third person in the room.

Thankfully, Juliet was still fast asleep so no one was witness to the first time Gajeel confessed his love.

* * *

**Two hours later**

"The Fairy Heart must never be released into this world; no matter what." Juvia woke up to a loud and familiar voice.

Groaning; the water mage tried to sit up, but immediately lay back down once her stomach hurt. After a few tries; she was finally successful and looked around the room.

"Where am I?" Something about it felt familiar, but she was still too tired to figure it out.

"So now we'll devise our strategy since the war has become inevitable." Juvia closed her eyes and took in deep breaths, trying chase away the dizziness. She was exhausted, sore and still feeling ill.

"Where is…Zeref?" Looking around the familiar room, she was surprised that her fiancé was nowhere to be seen.

"Strange." Thinking back to the last time she had seen him, Juvia's eyes widened once she remembered that Mest had rescued her and Makarov.

Did this mean that she was back in Fairy Tail? Or were they hiding somewhere else?

There was only way to be sure, so she reluctantly tried to get out of bed. A long time passed before she managed to keep standing without support, but as soon as she found the strength; Juvia took a step.

Long minutes and slow steps later; she found herself at the door and opened it; revealing a short corridor that led to the guild hall.

Taking another deep breath, she prepared to follow the path towards her friends while thinking of what she would tel them.

* * *

"Our foe is more powerful than any we've faced before." Master Mavis was telling the Fairy Tail mages after explaining her whole backstory and connection to Zeref.

"No kidding." Natsu muttered; sharing a look with Erza.

"I thought Tartaros was the worse we'd ever face since they were actually demons." Mirajane whispered.

"These Alvarez guys seem much more manly." Elfman said.

"They're not only more powerful, but smart too." Makarov stated. "They managed to fool me for a whole year into thinking we could reach an agreement."

"They also somehow knew we were coming." Erza pointed out.

"Do you think maybe they were spying on us?" Lucy suggested; clearly afraid.

"I'm certain they were." Gray replied; firmly. "And if they have Juvia…"

"We'll get her back, Gray." Erza placed a comforting hand on his shoulder; both missing when Mest; who stood a few feet away; rolled his eyes.

Before more could be said, there was the sound of a door opening and many people immediately got into a defensive position. Once they realized who was coming through, though, they relaxed.

"Princess Juliet!" Makarov's eyes widened. He hadn't thought she'd be awake so soon.

"You're awake!" Wendy yelled; also surprised.

"You shouldn't be walking around, your highness." Lucy said; taking a step towards the bluenette.

"I'm fine." Juliet offered a tired smile.

"Look, we're sorry for kidnapping you and all…." Erza started to explain.

"It's okay, Erza. I'm thankful." The princess replied; much to her surprise.

"If anyone should be thankful it's me." Makarov spoke next before politely bowing. "You saved my life."

"I couldn't let the Emperor kill you." Juliet stated.

"Speaking of which, I think that you should know exactly who he is." Natsu said; crossing his arms.

"Oh, I'm well aware. In fact, I've always known that he was actually Zeref." She surprised everyone by saying.

"Then why the hell did you say yes?" Gray asked; incredulous, and once their eyes met he couldn't breathe with how familiar that look was.

"I did what I had to do to protect my people." Juliet smiled sadly. "I'm sure you can understand that."

"Even so, we can't let you go back." Erza told her.

"You don't have to ruin your life just to save ours." Lucy added; firm.

"It's my duty as Fiore's princess to protect my people." Juliet repeated; just as firm.

"Why do I feel like we've met before?" Gray asked before anyone else could try to persuade her not to go back.

"I don't know." The princess replied; clearly nervous.

"There's something so familiar about you." Erza added; suspicious.

"Indeed, but it's not our place to tell the princess what to do." Makarov chose to intervene.

"But master…" Natsu protested; but was cut off.

"She's her own person, Natsu." The older man told him. "We can't stop her from going back; the most we can do is warn her about the dangers of returning to Alvarez."

"I'm well aware of the dangers." Juliet said. "But this is something I've got to do."

She had only taken a few slow steps when the mage who had been quietly watching the exchange finally decided to step in. "You're not going anywhere."

"Mest, what are you doing?" Lucy frowned in confusion; as did the other members.

"Let her go, man." Gray felt a strong urge to stand up for the princess.

"I can't." Mest sighed. "I can't let her go knowing what I know."

"What do you mean?" Juliet fixed him with a curious look.

"I didn't want to do this, but since you clearly have no intention of telling the truth, then I must do it myself."

"What truth?" Gray asked and her face paled.

"What's going on, Mest?" Erza inquired, raising a brow.

"What's it gonna be, princess?" Mest took a step forward, eyeing the bluenette with determination. "Are you gonna tell them or should I?"

* * *

**Next chapter: Plans. After much convincing from Mest, Juvia finally decides to come clean. As everyone reacts to the reveal that she's actually Juliet, Zeref finds the perfect way to bring her back to Alvarez.**

**To be posted once this story reaches 350 hits.**


	13. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans. After much convincing from Mest, Juvia finally decides to come clean. As everyone reacts to the reveal that she's actually Juliet, Zeref finds the perfect way to bring her back to Alvarez.

**Good morning, lovely people!**

**Are you ready for the big reveal coming this chapter and everyone's reaction? I had a lot of fun imagining what each character would think of Juvia being Juliet and boy do I love how it turned out!**

**Also, Stingyu are back in this chapter and are (finally) going to play a larger role in the story, so yay!**

  **Happy reading!**

* * *

**Alvarez, October 14th**

Invel was in the gardens supervising Sting; who was waiting for Yukino to talk to the princess while he trained. From a safe distance; the ice mage watched as the dragon slayer practiced his light magic on the rocks surrounding the small lake.

He didn't divert his attention until he heard someone clearing their throat. Looking back; Invel found his Emperor smiling at him, so he politely bowed as usual.

"What brings you out here, your majesty?" Zeref chuckled.

"I always tell you that there's no need for such formality, old friend." Invel was serious in his response.

"Unlike some of the 12, I find it important to properly address my superiors." The dark wizard shrugged.

"I appreciate it." He was silent for a moment; watching the dragon slayer in the distance.

"Something on your mind, sire?" The ice wizard asked.

"I was just thinking about Juliet." Zeref replied; sighing.

"As usual." Invel nodded. "Are you worried now that she's with Fairy Tail?"

"Honestly; yes." The dark wizard admitted. "I'm afraid they might help her figure out my plan."

"If Mavis decides to tell them about the Fairy Heart; that'll be a problem." The ice wizard realized.

"I have no doubt she will." Zeref sighed. "Now that they know who I am, they'll surely start preparing for a war."

"And will you, sir?" He shook his head.

"Not yet. After everything I've done to ensure it won't be needed, I'm not willing to give up so easily." Invel frowned.

"But; sire..." Zeref offered a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry; Invel. I've already found the perfect way to bring Juliet back; no matter what they tell her." The ice wizard was curious.

"What's on your mind?" Looking back towards Sting; he smirked.

"He's the answer." Invel followed his line of sight and frowned. How could the dragon slayer possibly be the answer to bringing Juliet back?

* * *

**October 15th**

"Jump in, the water feels amazing!" Sting yelled from the small lake.

"Stop it! You're getting my hair wet." Yukino laughed as he continued to throw water her way.

"What's taking you so long?" He complained; watching as she removed her final piece of clothing; a bright pink bra.

"Is someone impatient? You know; just because you can undress as fast as Gray Fullbuster; doesn't mean we all can." She replied; teasing.

"Hey, don't compare me to that stripper!" He frowned; crossing his arms.

"According to Juvia; you two have a lot in common." She smiled while getting in and swimming towards him.

"Yeah, right." Sting rolled his eyes; making her chuckle.

"Well; both of you made us wait forever." Yukino told him and he frowned; ready to protest. "And you were both very closed off at first, but now you're just the sweetest."

"Sweetest? Fullbuster?" He raised a brow; disbelieving.

"Juvia told me that he was really adorable when he confessed his love." She smiled brightly.

"Well; what about me?" Now that they were close; he was quick to wrap his arms around her; pressing their naked chests together.

"You've always been adorable." She told him before leaning in.

"Good." They shared a passionate kiss; uncaring who might be watching.

With Juvia gone and their duties on hold; they decided to simply enjoyed themselves while they still could. That's why Sting had suggested they do something as outrageous and fun as skinny dipping.

"You know, this was a really good idea." Yukino said after they pulled apart while looking over the lake.

"You told me you've been missing the pool back at the guild." He said and she smiled sadly.

"I have been missing many things about the guild." He nodded; sighing.

"We'll be back soon; I hope." They both hoped; but recently it didn't seem likely.

"I don't want to think about it now." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Then let's not think." Sting suggested; kissing down her neck and shoulder.

"I like that idea even more." Yukino brought his face to hers so that they could kiss again.

Over the next hour; they lost themselves in comfort and pleasure; until Sting decided it was time to re-enact his plan.

* * *

**Fairy Tail, October 17th**

"Are you gonna tell them or should I?" Juliet tried to keep her composure.

"Tell them what? I have no idea what you're talking about." Mest crossed his arms; staring at her firmly.

"Look; I can see through people's memories; so I _know_." Her eyes widened in realization. "I understand why you wanted to keep it a secret, but they deserve to know too."

"Just tell us what the hell's going on!" Gajeel yelled; impatient.

"I can't." Juliet shook her head. "You know they'll never let me go back if I tell them."

"You can't just make this choice and leave when this will affect all of us." Mest told her before looking at the confused ice mage. "What about Gray?"

Juliet looked at him too and frowned. "He'll understand. I did what I had to do."

"Just tell me the truth; princess." Gray pleaded; trying to contain his anger at being lied to.

"We're here for you." Lucy said; taking a few more steps in Juliet's direction. "Even if we might not know you, the fact that you saved our master is enough to tell me you're a good person."

Juliet's struggle was clear now; her composure nearly lost as doubt began to fill her. "In any case; we saved your life too; so we deserve the truth." Gajeel's words finally convinced her.

"Yes; you do." She nodded; taking in a sharp breath. "But you have to promise me something first."

"What is it?" Gray asked; having an idea of the answer.

"That you won't stop me from leaving." Everyone shared glances; some took in sharp breaths because this wasn't an easy decision. However; they were really curious and desperate; so they agreed.

"We promise." Makarov vowed and Juliet nodded once again. Confusing all; she brought a hand to her shoulder and began lowering the sleeve of her dress.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked; shocked.

A moment later; her eyes fell on the crown marking and she raised a brow in confusion; as did others who were close enough to notice it. Before anyone could ask; Juliet had used her other hand and they sensed magic power before the marking disappeared.

When she looked back at the crowded room; all eyes widened once realization sank in.

* * *

**Sabertooth**

"Any news from Yukino?" Minerva asked once Rogue joined her, Rufus and the exceeds in the master's office.

"She hasn't contacted me yet." The dragon slayer replied; shaking his head.

"I don't understand why she's suddenly ignoring us." Lector crossed his arms; frowning. He was specially upset over not being able to talk to Sting, who had left him behind months ago to go on his "super secret mission".

"Surely she's being watched, so she must tread carefully." Rufus suggested.

"I don't like that she's still over there." Rogue said; frowning.

"We should've gone there and rescued her." Minerva repeated for the millionth time.

"We couldn't just infiltrate Alvarez." He told her again. "If we even tried; that would only put them in danger."

"Besides; do not forget the reason why they went there in the first place." Rufus reminded both.

"Princess Juliet." Lector said the name with clear resent. He hadn't told them, but they knew he blamed her for Sting leaving.

"I find everything about her to be very suspicious." Rogue said.

"I agree." Rufus nodded. "I certainly do not remember the king ever mentioning having another daughter, so it's very strange that she would just show up."

"Do you think she could be dangerous, Rogue?" Minerva asked.

"I don't know." The dragon slayer shrugged. "But if she was, why would Sting and Yukino protect her?"

"Perhaps we should be asking why _she_ would ask specifically for their protection; as Yukino told us." Rufus pointed out.

"Well; they're the ones needing protection now." Rogue said; concerned.

"And I repeat; why aren't we the ones offering it?" Minerva asked; impatient.

"You heard her clearly, Minerva." He told her; trying to keep calm. "Juliet's the only one who can help them."

"Why is the Emperor so desperate to marry her; I wonder." Rufus whispered; ever curious.

"It's none of our business." Rogue said; firmly. "Our priority right now is to save Sting before…" He paused; unable to finish the sentence. Everyone in the room immediately grew somber at the reminder.

"That jerk! I can't believe he would do that to Sting for no reason." Lector said; his small paws into fists as he grew angry.

"Juliet was clearly the reason." Minerva said; eyes narrowed.

"As Yukino said, they're using him to get to her." Rogue stated.

"Quite a clever strategy." Rufus added.

"So what do you propose we do now, master?" Minerva turned to the dragon slayer; serious.

"One thing is certain: we can't just stand by and wait for instructions anymore." He replied; determined.

"I agree." Rufus nodded. "We have to rescue Sting as soon as possible."

"We're paying a visit to Fairy Tail." Rogue declared and Minerva scoffed.

"It's about time." He moved towards the door; opening it; and the others followed him through the guild until they stood outside the giant building.

"We'll talk to Juliet and persuade her to go back." Rogue explained as they began walking towards the train station.

"And if she doesn't want to?" Minerva asked; raising a brow.

"Then we'll have no choice." He replied; sighing as unpleasant memories came to mind. "We'll have to do things Master Jiemma's way."

* * *

**Not long before**

"No way!" Levy gasped.

"Juvia?!" Gray and Gajeel yelled in unison.

"How is this possible?" Erza was more confused than ever.

" _You_ are the princess?" Makarov had a hard time connecting the two women at first.

"Now it makes sense." Wendy whispered; thinking back to the similarity of the wounds in both Juvia and the princess.

"You are Juliet. All this time…" Lucy thought back to all the articles she had written about Fiore's new princess with pictures that Jason had provided.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." Juvia spoke once they had calmed down a bit.

"Why the hell did you keep this a secret?" Gajeel wondered; feeling betrayed.

"At first it was because my father suggested it." She explained. "He wanted me to be safe and if the world knew that I was a member of Fairy Tail, it could've been dangerous for all of us."

"He was right." Makarov nodded. "We do have many enemies."

"So you really are a princess." Mirajane said.

"I am." Juvia nodded before her eyes fell on Gray; who had taken a few steps until he was right in front of her.

"You're Juliet." He whispered.

"I'm also Juvia." She reassured; but he didn't listen.

"You're a princess and you're…" He swallowed hard; trying to contain anger and jealousy. "You're engaged…to _Zeref_."

The mention of the dark wizard's name had many people tensing up; including Mavis. Quickly thinking back to everything she knew about him; she realized the real reason why he must've proposed.

"But I love you." Juvia's reply had Gray frozen and she closed the distance between them; a hand coming to his cheek as she softly caressed it. "I always have."

"Then why did you say yes?" His brain was having trouble assimilating that it hadn't been real and all he could think about was that she was engaged to someone else.

"For the same reason you said yes to Erza's proposal." Juvia replied and he tensed.

"That was different." Gray shook his head.

"Was it?" She raised a brow.

"You were both infiltrating the enemy." Erza said; approaching the couple.

"You just had different methods; that's all." Lucy added, but Gray wasn't listening.

"You _kissed_ him." He accused; remembering the picture from Sorcerer Weekly.

Mavis didn't know why she suddenly felt so uncomfortable and maybe...was that jealousy?

"I had to keep up appearances." Juvia said. "This alliance is important."

"I'm not letting you go back." Gray told her; firmly.

"You promised." So many promises had been broken, so how could she have expected him to keep this one?

"I don't care. I'm not losing you to that psycho and I am _definitely_ not letting him kiss you ever again." Gray said; tightly wrapping his arms around her.

His determination was easily felt and Juvia was tempted. The thought of abandoning this whole plan and just staying there with him, with her friends…

"Neither am I." Gajeel said and she looked at him briefly.

"We can't let you sacrifice yourself like this." Erza concluded.

Sighing; Juvia looked back at the man she loved. Why was it so hard to just let go? Why couldn't she just ignore him and go back to doing her duty?

"Stay with me." He pleaded before pressing his forehead against hers.

"Gray, I…" She didn't even know what she was going to say.

"I love you." Gray confessed again before his lips were on hers. They held onto each other tightly; his arms firm around her waist; keeping her trapped in his embrace, while her hands held his face.

When they pulled apart; both breathless; Gray pressed his forehead against hers again. "Stay." He pleaded and Juvia sighed.

She knew it was a promise she couldn't keep; but in that moment; she allowed herself to believe everything would be alright. For a moment; she forgot about Zeref, the engagement and her plan; and focused only on Gray and how good it felt to be back home. "Okay."

* * *

 

 **Next chapter: Dilemma. After learning Zeref's true plan, Juvia wonders what's the right thing to do. Meanwhile, a conversation about the wedding leads to a plan to stop it; no matter the cost.** **Is Zeref going to get what he wants or will there be a war after all?**

**To be posted once the story reaches 400 hits.**

 


End file.
